A Fear of the Inevitable
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: Would this fic get more attention if i just mentioned plainly that IT IS HIRUMAMO ? Futurefic - HiruMamo
1. A REAL beginning, at last?

Disclaimer: I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

Summary: This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

Chapter 1: A REAL beginning, at last?

The sound of raindrops pounding on the roof, the rustle of leaves against the window, the slapping of feet on the wet pavement, and then the door opening – a silhouette against the gloom outside…

_Where have you been, Youichi?_

- - -

He opened his eyes. Sunlight is pressing upon the glass wall of his apartment, overlooking the city. He got up and walked towards the glare, almost automatically, solemnly, looked out to the world, his world. It was the same every single morning: long ago memory visiting his dreams, then the sunlight, and then the sky. He seemed free. He wanted to be free. _Why does he have to go back to take off the chains?_

There is much inevitability in life, he thought, as he brushed his teeth. He recalled them, those instances, beginning from when he was young. He remembered how he tried to fight them, how he won at times, and how he lost as much. Then he began his mind ritual of convincing himself that he should stop running away and face them again, at least for the last time.

The world is waiting though.

- - -

"He has a light blue tie on", whispered the receptionist to the other. She's blond, while the other one is brunette. The brown-haired one looked towards the object of this seemingly unimportant observation. But when she saw who it was, she beamed, looked back at the blond-haired one and they both giggled.

The one with the blue tie reached the desk to get his morning paper, face devoid of smile or expression. As he reached out for the paper, the brunette greeted:

"Good morning, Mr. Hiruma", smiling, showing off her nice cleavage.

He blinked, almost grunted, and gave up some sort of expression closest to a smile, the least he could muster. But it was enough, for both receptionists blushed and beamed.

"Did you see that? Did you see? He smiled at me!"

"I know, oh, I should have said it Japanese, I could have gotten something more from him, maybe his number.." the blonde lamented over her friends good fortune.

"Oh, you wish, haha" the brunette replied with an air of triumph.

- - -

The offices of FBL Incorporated are located in a 35-floor Manhattan building. The President's office is at the 29th floor. It was a clean rectangular place, without any pictures or designs on the walls. Only one object gleamed on the big mahogany desk: a football, with many notes and signatures on its surface. Hiruma Youichi, 27 years old, bachelor, former quarterback of his high school Amefuto Club, and one of the wealthiest men in New York, walked into his office after making 2 receptionists, several secretaries (both the young and the matronly), a few office clerks, and a dozen or so busy Manhattan professionals, blush. This is how his day starts. At first he was a bit befuddled knowing that he can make people nervous even without holding some type of ammunition. After some time he got used to it. He doesn't dress to impress people or to make ladies weak in the knees. He just knew that he has to convey some sort of authority. And where guns and flamethrowers are unacceptable, a mysterious and well put together façade is most effective.

On his way to work, he had finally convinced himself to take a step towards the inevitable. And so this early morning, he opens his laptop and begins to work, searching for clues, facts, people, places he hasn't been to for so long but remembered like yesterday. His old laptop crashed years ago, and his black book has finally run out of space. Both have been replaced. Because old habits die hard, and some are just too useful to get rid off. It was already almost noon when his assistant, a young Harvard graduate named Robin, knocked on the door and peeked in.

"Mr Hiruma, sir, you have a visitor. I'm afraid he's not in your appointment book. I've explained to him, sir, that you dislike being disturbed, but he asked me to tell you that 'the-' –er- 'the fucking old man' is here", he explained for his intrusion, looking a bit confused and more than a little curious.

Hiruma's eyebrows twitched. _Old Man?_

After a brief pause:

"Let him in", he answered in perfect English.

Robin was more than more than a little curious now, for this is highly irregular. _His boss has just allowed himself to be interrupted!_ There must be something extremely important about this person. He looked at the visitor: a tall, muscular man, with a moderate tan and slightly bearded face. He doesn't look very much like a Japanese, but his accent tells otherwise.

"Mister –er- sir, Mr. Hiruma has requested you to go inside his office", he told the visitor.

The man nodded and walked directly to the President's office without another word. While the young assistant thought: _This is very curious indeed._

- - -

Takekura Gen, former kicker of Deimon Amefuto Club and currently president of his small construction company in Japan, was taken aback by his old friend's appearance. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"I can't believe this.."

"Tch. What is so fucking hard to believe, fucking old man?" the equally surprised friend replied.

_Oh yes, there was the gum, and that tone; it is definitely him_, Gen thought.

"I'd have to say you look much more striking without the blond hair and absurd contact lenses", he said back.

"Is that why you're here? To criticize my fashion style?" the other one spat back, but unable to control the happiness spreading on his face upon seeing his old friend again. He suddenly stood up and looked outside at blue sky over Manhattan.

"Ah, it's beautiful here, but you should come back to Japan," Gen mused, looking lost at the scene in front of him.

"Tch. What's so fucking new in Japan? It's definitely more interesting here"

"Ah, nothing much; I'd have to agree with you on that..", he exclaimed scratching his head.

"I just thought that maybe it's time for you to settle some things. You know, some things you left behind. I thought you might want someone to be there with you, in case.." he trailed off.

"Hn"

"Youichi, I know you've found her. I think it's time to take it further and make your peace", Gen added, finally expressing his concern.

The other man did not acknowledge this however, but continued to stare outside. But his friend knew that a lot of things are currently going through the devil's mind.

_Another sign of impending inevitability coming my way_, Hiruma thought. And he still remembered what he told him last, about his most childish and most absurd little weakness. But there are so many other things he didn't know, so many things he kept to himself.

The rain, the sound of running feet, the club door opening, and the most memorable figure -- still etched on his mind, until now.

"You can stay at my place tonight. Let's get some fucking lunch", was his final reply.

The other man smiled_. Still unsure, but almost there – you have nothing to lose, Youichi, nothing at all. But the question is: are you ready for what you can gain?_

They left the room, with a final look at the sunny sky. Manhattan is really a nice place. But in Japan, the cherry trees are in full bloom. Gen wished they can be back there in time to see the most beautiful ones of the year.


	2. Grim Tidings for the Reluctant

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

Summary: This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

Chapter 2: Grim Tidings for the Reluctant

The streets of Manhattan are constantly crowded, especially during lunch hour. The old friends dined at a nearby restaurant, their table just beside a large side window. They munched on sashimi and western-made bentou while looking at passersby. The wall was made of see-through glass that every so often someone would glance at them from outside. Most of these passing onlookers were women, while some are men who probably recognized him as the CEO of a corporation considered by them as either a formidable competitor or a much desired client. All these did not escape Gen's attention. But Hiruma, was unaffected. He is the sort of person who do not let such unimportant matters take any of his time.

He also noticed that Hiruma has developed a barely recognizable twitch on his right hand. Every few seconds or so, his thumd and his forefinger would move at the same time, as if pulling an invisible trigger. Despite this, his friend's face was always calm, his posture composed, his mouth set firm. Somehow, Gen missed the old Hiruma Youichi, who grinned menacingly and was always acting crazy and violent all the time and wherever he goes. He sighed and told himself: _Maybe I am getting old._

"Youichi, the main reason why I came to find you is to invite you to my wedding", the old kicker confessed.

An eyebrow raised; "Che, and who's the unlucky girl?"

"Ah, haha, her name is Mizuki. She's a nurse from Tokyo", he answered, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

To Hiruma, his old friend looked younger, acting bashful; _Hn.. fucking old man.. _

Instead of showing off his elusive grin and saying something really witty, he just looked out to the street. "You know I hate weddings, fuckin' old man".

"Ah, how can you really? I can't remember you ever attending one. I can't even imagine you attending any weddings while you're here in America".

The other one stayed silent.

"Or maybe you have changed so much that attending weddings had become your hobby".

His friend did not seem to catch the sarcasm. He was silent still.

"Anyway, I would appreciate it much if you'd be there to be one of my best men, with Kurita. Everyone will be there: the guys from the team, and ---", he suddenly stopped, sensing the other one getting tense.

In one moment, Hiruma became stiff; his hands stopped moving then twitched quite violently, which he tried to hide. His faraway look became a focused squint.

Trying to repair the damage and to bring back the smallest likelihood that Hiruma would say 'yes' to him, Gen strung out: "Well, not really every one. Juumonji might not come 'cause he will be in a business trip, and Komusubi has a K1 match that day. And then Ishimaru will be training for the Olympics in Osaka…" he trailed off.

But he knew that the Hiruma couldn't care less if those fucking shrimps will be there to attend. He was quite sure that he was thinking of the person he especially _did not _mention.

"Er—I couldn't—" he hesitated.

"We, I mean Sena and I, we couldn't contact –"

Then, he was interrupted: "Tch. I'll check my schedule old man". And from inside his coat, Hiruma pulled put a small silver thing, pushed some buttons and barked: "Hey fucking assistant, cancel my entire schedule next week!"

An almost inaudible but evidently nervous reply issued from the speaker.

"I don't give a damn. Send them notices. If they don't reschedule, tell them I will pull out all my accounts". Then he terminated the all before the person on the line even gave another reply.

Gen was touched. Hiruma was willing to risk his business just so he'd be able to attend his friend's weeding. But then, he reconsidered. Knowing Hiruma, he'd probably thought about his decision and allocated his most accurate percentages of pros and cons, and consequently found the pros to be of higher bearing. This made Gen nervous. Perhaps there is another reason why his friend wanted to go to Japan. He can't even begin to imagine what's running inside the devil's mind.

"It's settled. We'll leave for Japan tonight", the devil said matter-of-factly, before sipping his black coffee.

"E—What?! But my return flight won't leave until tomorrow night" Gen replied, sputtering.

"TCh. Stop blabbering old man. We leave tonight; in my jet".

* * *

A phone at the other side of the globe rang. Azekawa Mizuki answered: "Hello?"

"Hello, Mizuki-san, it's Gen"

"Ah, Musashi-kun, how are you? How's America?"

"It's okay. Not as nice as Tokyo though. I already found Hiruma, we'll be leaving for Japan within the hour", he explained.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't be here until the next day?"

Gen chuckled on the line, "Well, I guess Hiruma was too excited to come home".

"That is wonderful, MUsashi-kun! Finally everything is ready, don't you agree?"

"Hai", Gen said on the other line as he nodded. He wondered however, when his soon-ot-be-wife would stop calling him _Musashi-kun_. She treats him like a little boy. And he remembered how he sorely missed her.

"I'll see you in a while, Mizu.. "

"Hai, see you Mou-kun"

"Bye"

* * *

The phone at the Ryokan household rang. It was after only several rings that Mr. Ryokan answered. He is already quite old. But his bearings are still as formidable and proud as always. He looked out of the window and called for his son, who was trimming their bonsai in the garden.

"Kurita! Phone. For you."

The former Deimon Devilbats lineman hurried to the house and took the phone:

"Hello? Ay, Mizuki-san!"

"Really? Hiruma an Musashi?"

"Yes, yes, I will. Arigatto, Mizuki-san"

After returning the phone to its cradle, Kurita exclaimed with much delight: "Hiruma! Hiruma is finally coming back!!!"

"Oh, I must tell everyone—I must cook some ramen—Oh, I should call Sena—"

Mr. Ryokan would swear he has never seen the entire house shake like that. Ever.

* * *

Okinawa: in a kindergarten playground…

A black-haired boy of about five years is sitting by himself. His forehead was cinched, as if concentrating on something while he looked at the other children playing in front of him.

"Hiroshi-kun? Hiroshi-kun? Is there something wrong?" the teacher asked him.

The boy slowly turned his head to her and smiled sweetly. "Imaki-sensei?"

"Yes, Hiroshi-kun?"

"I wonder, why can't I do my math instead of just playing here?", the boy asked earnestly.

His teacher smiled impatiently and answered: "Well, all kids must have time for playing. You'll have time to do your math when you're older".

The boy sighed. "I just think that playing is a complete waste of time"

The teacher looked at the boy with consternation. Before she could scold him, however, a familiar honking of a car was heard. Hiroshi recognized this immediately and jumped for his bag, then left without saying goodbye. He ran outside to the waiting car.

The driver's window was open: "Hiroshi, don't rush!" a beautiful woman with a kind face shouted from driver's seat. The boy beamed and ran to the passenger's side.

"Don't be too noisy", the woman added, as they both looked at the backseat.

"I'm so glad you finally cam, mum. I was so bored", the boy said in the most perfect English.

"They kept singing these horrible nursery rhymes and playing with blocks. Extreeeeemly boooorrriinnngggg!!".

His mother chuckled. "Well, maybe we should send you to another school then".

"Please, please… as long as they don't do those kinds of stupid stuff…"

"Er—I mean, useless stuff???"

His mother sighed. _This is the curse of having a child with genius IQ, she thought. His verbs and adjectives are getting more -- more like… Ah, that's what you get for teaching them English!!_

They drove off, chatting in whispers, so as not to wake the girl sleeping at the backseat, who, unlike her brother, has the same auburn hair as that of her mother.

* * *

Chapter 2 ends…

For the small quantity of readers this fic has:

I apologize for boring you to death. I, myself, got a little bored (bored that it took me ages to type this.. lol). Well, the third chapter is already halfway finished. The plot is ticking inside my brain that I just have to think about it every night. And then there is the continuation of my other fic (Stalker) which has like 5 more chapters awaiting encoding and uploading (haha.. I admit, I've become too busy with other stuff.. getting old and such). In short, please bear with me. There are / will be (I hope) some exciting 'revelations' which will be published in the next ten or so chapters (Oh, yes, I am thinking of writing that long..) because I just know this won't fit in just a few chapters. You'd probably think: Where's who and who? Why is it just Hiruma there and here and such. Well, I adore him, so, you don't have any choice.. kekeke. But I promise to have the other characters appear along the story.

Thanks!


	3. HOME is where the Heart IS

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****HOME is where the heart is**

Robin is a no-nonsense assistant. In less than four hours since Mr. Hiruma called him, he was able to re-schedule a total of six meetings with potential clients, two discussions with FBL's board members , four appointments with advertisers, two magazine interviews, and a talk-show guesting. Being Mr. Hiruma's assistant has made him very efficient. He has learned how to deal with obnoxious businessmen (as well as their equally obnoxious secretaries), with old board members who are complete idiots but pretend they are the company's lifeblood ('_Oh, Mr. Hiruma has finally taken a vacation, very good, it is very well deserved..' – Robin's thought: What a two-faced freak!)_, TV personalities who just can't get enough and numerous wedding proposals from strange women sent thru fan mail and/or creepy phone messages.

He is proud of his accomplishments. His dad wouldn't agree though. The old man would rather see him in a library full of books, studying mummies, and learning how to read hieroglyphics. Robin Goddard, however, is much more promising as an assistant of a business mogul than a mere archaeologist.

He checked the interior of the jet for the final time, and was finally contented with his preparations (on seeing that their gum supply will be sufficient for the entire duration of the trip and that Mr. Hiruma's 'secret and most valuable chest' is secured in the cargo hold). He gave final instructions to Mr. Win, the chatty pilot (overflowing with niceness and extremely boring family stories). He then left to inform the boss that everything is ready.

He found Mr. Hiruma in his office, with the visitor whose name he found out to be Gen Takekura and had made some online inquiries about without any results. _He is a nobody_, Robin thought, _why would my great boss bother with this kind of person?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he so worships:

"**Hey, fuckin' assistant, I need **_**those **_**research files now**"

Robin's jaw dropped for a few seconds, temporarily forgetting what his boss meant, then –

"**Ah, oh, yes, Mr. Hiruma, sir! It's right inside my drawer. I will fetch it right away sir!**"

The door closed and Gen said: "You have a very excitable assistant there, Youichi"

"Tch. He's a bit bright and does everything I ask, without the trembling"

"Really? That is truly remarkable. He should get some sort of award", Gen answered jokingly. He sort of pitied the guy.

Robin was then back after a short while, holding a thick black folder. "**Everything is in here sir; all I could find – school records, licenses, addresses, phone bills, credit –**"

"**Shut up**", Hiruma interrupted again, "**is the fuckin' jet ready?**"

"**Oh yes, yes, Mr. Hiruma sir. We are ready to fly**", Robin answered most eagerly.

The boss stood up -- "Let's go fuckin' old man", holding his laptop in one hand and striding to the door.

* * *

The flight to Tokyo seemed to pass by like a breeze. For Gen, who was never used to flying and only flew with economy seats, it was quite comfortable. They rode a private jet after all. A few times, the pilot named Mr. Win came into the passenger hold and greeted Gen in very forced Japanese, which highly amused the latter, but did nothing to incite the interest of Mr. Win's boss who just kept on playing with his laptop the entire trip.

They landed on a private airport and were greeted by a dozen or so Japanese staff, with heads bowed low and with offerings of cool drinks, and of course – a limousine ride (said vehicle was just parked right on the tarmac).

"**I have made reservations in Hotel Hilton**", Robin piped in as they were walking towards the limo, while trying to get by the long strides of both companions and while lugging a big briefcase and another stack of papers from his seemingly endless supply.

"Eh? Really, Hiruma, this is too much. _**You can stay at my place while you're here**_", Gen invited. "_**And you too, Robin-san**_", he added in slightly accented English.

Robin almost objected but was cut off by his boss: "**Cancel the fuckin' reservation, damn assistant. Call a restaurant, I'm hungry**".

"**Er – yes sir!**", the assistant replied, trying to reach for his phone with great difficulty.

"**No need**. I've called Kurita. We're expected at their place. You still remember where that is, right?" Gen addressed to Hiruma, finally deciding that forcing his Japanese tongue to speak English is a bit too troublesome, especially as they are already in Japan.

Robin looked dejected.

"Hn"

They boarded the limo then Hiruma barked to the driver in perfect Japanese the 'fuckin' fatty's' address.

"I bet you missed Mr. Ryokan's ramen", Gen teased.

"Tch. I bet fatty's as fuckin' fat as ever", was the devil's reply.

"Oh, I'd bet against that. You'll see.." Gen answered to this, trying to hide his grin.

* * *

Sena Kobayakawa, now a professional American football player and married to Taki Suzuna (who is a fashion designer and a part-time cheerleader), has just received a call from his old teammate, Kurita. The big man was extremely excited over the phone. Sena can tell. After all, his best friend Hiruma Youichi, also their former team captain, has left without saying goodbye almost ten years ago. And he is back. Sena is happy as well. But there is a certain unexplainable dread that has come over him. Maybe it arose from his guilt and some other confusions he hadn't shared with his wife. To her, he thought, all those things would probably be solved by a single phone call to the last member of the former Deimon Devilbats who hasn't been informed by this latest – erm – development.

He also knows he can't face Musashi-san. He hasn't told him that he'd found Mamori-nee-chan and that she has contacted him. Their last conversation was short and overly general. For some time he'd known Mamo-nee, he can tell that she's trying to avoid / hide something. He found out that Mrs. Anezaki has left for the US right after Mamo-nee graduated from the university, while she moved to Okinawa for work (according to her). But Sena is not convinced that this is the sole reason why she moved so far away. Something happened, more than five years ago. He doesn't know what or how it happened. And he can't help but feel that whatever happened was somewhat related to Hiruma-san.

These were the thoughts nagging him when he heard a familiar humming-chanting at the door. Then a most welcome face came into view and he suddenly felt light-headed. _She_ never changed. Her cuteness is still there, despite the fact that a lot of years had passed since they first met. Those black limpid eyes, that glossy hair that she'd worn longer for quite some time now, and that mischievous but still wonderful smile –

"Ya! Sena-kun… I missed you so…." She jumped onto him, and then nuzzled his chin with her forehead.

"Ah.. Suzu.. hehehe…" He felt warm and fuzzy.

"Hmmm… Why were you so serious just now?" she inquired, still teasing him.

"Ah, well, there's some news – not sure though if it's good", he answered almost hesitating.

"Ne? Come on, spill it"

"Well, you see.. somebody just arrived, I mean, _he _finally returned.."

"Who?" (said while showing her cutest pout)

"Erm – Hi-Hiruma-sempai", he answered softly.

"Eh? You-nii?!"

He nodded.

"He arrived from America with Musashi-san and they'll be having dinner at Kurita-sempai's".

"Yay! We should tell Mamo-nee! You have her number right?" Suzuna exclaimed with excitement. "Let's ask her help to organize a big Deimon Devilbats Reunion party!"

"Er – Suzu-chan, I don't think we need to bother her like that"

"Why not? (pout) She's the 'damn manager' after all, right? Hehehe" she reasoned.

Sena remained silent at this. The wife, sensing his deliberation, finally changed the topic.

"Anyway, I found this in the mailbox", she gave him a cream-colored envelope. "I told you to check it everyday, eh, Sena-kun. Who knows how long that's been in there", she scolded while fussing towards their kitchen.

Sena examined the envelope and saw the familiar handwriting he has not seen for years. It wrote on the outside:

FROM: Yagami Mamori

(underneath: an address in Okinawa)

TO: Kobayakawa Sena

(underneath: his address he sent thru e-mail)

_Yagami?_

* * *

.

So sorry for the late update; so many things came up. Chapters 4 and 5 are finished but still need to be typed and edited a bit.. hai… And yeah, I also read Death Note.. kekeke


	4. REminiscing of the Vagabond

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Reminiscing of the Vagabond**

Hiruma Youichi slurped his ramen like there's nothing as wonderful and tasty, while his young assistant watched in shock / horror / confusion / disgust. Dear young Robin has never seen him act so --- _so normal?!_ He has seen his boss blackmail old suited gentlemen. He'd seen him scaring ruthless businessmen up to their wits that they almost peed their pants. He'd seen him use his most trusted weapons to coerce and to terrorize people into submission. But never, never has he seen Mr. Hiruma like THIS.

Then, he realized what a great privilege this is! – seeing the boss so crude. It meant that he trusts Robin completely that he is willing to share him his weakness (of noisy ramen slurping). _No, _Robin thought, _Mr. Hiruma does not have a weakness, for he is a god. _He actually got a bit teary-eyed, his chest touched so profusely.

"**Ei, Robin-san, is – is it – too – hot for you?**" Kurita asked in forced English, clapping the back of the American, which caused some hot soup to spill on the young man's hand (to which Robin did not give any mind as he is still thinking about Hiruma's unspoken trust).

"I think he's quite overwhelmed by the size of his portion, Kurita", Musashi explained, seeing that the other guy is currently not with them.

"Ne? We use these bowls everyday. I thought they were rather small", Kurita answered, a bit disconcerted.

Just then, the slurping demon finished his first round of noodles – "I want another bowl, fuckin' fatty", he demanded.

"Hai!" Kurita complied, standing up and hurrying to the kitchen. He's never been so happy. Hiruma, Musashi, and him – all together again. He almost couldn't contain himself. Perhaps after dinner they can go to the old Deimon High football field and throw some balls. _Hiruma would definitely like that, _he thought.

On another part of the house, Hiruma waited for his ramen refill impatiently. Beside him, Musashi is teaching his assistant on the proper use of chopsticks when eating the noodles, in which the latter fails miserably. The ramen tasted as good as before; when after school they would raid the Ryokan household for leftovers. Then, he knew that Kurita's father did not approve of him as his son's friend. But later on, he came to accept him somewhat and they developed a mutual respect to each other. _The man was a fucking genius for making such good noodles_, he thought.

"Hiruma, here's your ramen", Kurita presented, balancing a steaming bowl with his big hands.

"Tch.. give it here fuckin' fatty.. kekeke"

"Oi, Kurita's not that big anymore, you know" Musashi interrupted. "Say, how much weight have you lost again, Kurita?"

"Eh.. almost 60 pounds", the big man answered almost shyly.

"Hn, you suddenly got weight conscious. Wanna join some fuckin' beauty contest, eh?"

"Oh, no, it was just our coach's advice. He said I should try and build more muscles", he explained then flexed a bicep.

"Kekeke.. you just hope you haven't lost all your fucking flair", Hiruma brushed off.

"On the contrary, Hiruma, Kurita has gotten way better", Musashi replied, producing a sports magazine showing a big, brusque and more muscular Kurita.

"See this? He's sportsman of the year. The best lineman in all of Japan!", Musashi said with pride, reading the cover banner.

BANG.

A single shot rang throughout the house.

The magazine, which was just glossy a while ago, now has a gaping hole at the middle. Musashi shook his head. Kurita laughed nervously, and Robin (who was just watching the whole conversation laboriously following all lines with his limited Japanese) ogled at the circle made by his boss' shotgun. Then the devil spoke: "I can make you fuckin' bigger than that", then grinned.

_He_ is definitely back.

* * *

"Ya – Yagami Mamori?", both Sena and Suzuna read.

Sena's eyes widened; "Could this be from--?". He hastily opened the envelope and revealed a small poster sized picture of a smiling woman with auburn hair and the most engaging smile, surrounded by a bunch of kindergarten-aged kids. Right beside her, standing out from the crowd of normal-looking 5-year olds is a little girl who can be described as her exact replica, except for her dark and piercing gaze. And from the corner of the photograph, another child stood out. He's a dark-haired boy who looked rather gravely at the camera as if he's been forced to pose for the picture. Both Kobayakawas took all these in.

"Ah, Mamo-nee really became a teacher then.." Suzuna broke the silence as her husband continued to stare at the photo.

"But – Yagami? Does this mean that --?" he answered and looked at his wife with pleading eyes.

"Of course she's changed her name!" Suzuna exclaimed a bit loudly "maybe she's running away from the mafia or something.. haha.."

Sena could almost feel her sadness, as contagious as she is.

"Suzu-chan…" he called her softly "Mamori-nee-chan would never be involved in such"

"Ah- haha… but what else could it be?! Do you think she married some _salary man _named _Yagami?!" _the wife answered with a bit hostility in her voice.

Sena hesitated, then finally embraced her from behind. Then she sobbed quite loudly: "I won't believe Mamo-nee would get married without telling us! I mean, I told her I'd be her bridesmaid!" she cried. The running back couldn't say anything comforting back. He could only wonder. _It can't be anything else._ _But why would Mamori-nee-chan keep this from them, until now?_ He just wished that whoever that Yagami guy is, he's not some dangerous individual and that he's making their Mamo-nee happy.

* * *

Hiroshi's dad is the coolest. He's an American Pro-Football Player, a linebacker. He's even way better than Shin Seijurou, who was described by the TV woman as the coolest guy because he's not just a sportsman but also a vet. _She's talking nonsense_, Hiroshi thought. _Anyone can be a vet and a football player. He's taking care of just a bunch of pets._ His dad is infinitely cooler. And he'd be even cooler if he'd been a quarterback. Hiroshi prefers to be a quarterback, because he's a _tactician. _"Tactician" – that's the new word he learned from his sister Megumi. She loves reading and is so crazy about words. She'd talk and talk about her new words whenever they _play _together.

Anyway, Hiroshi would rather be a quarterback. He's not exactly as big as the other kids and the older boys wouldn't let him play any other position because he's still small. He can't wait to grow up and be like his dad who is tall and really muscular. Besides, outwitting his opponents is extremely satisfying for him.

But his dad is still cool.

"Hiroshi?" a small voice came from the door.

"**Hmmm.. Megumi? That you?"**

"Why do you keep speaking in English?" she answered in Japanese.

"**I like the sound of it. Besides, they couldn't understand us if we speak like this"**, he whispered playfully as his sister settled on his bed, holding her favorite book.

"But mom could still understand.." the girl scolded.

"Hn. But mom's cool", he looked at her and saw the book she was holding, "you still reading that? You've read it like a hundred times"

"It's my favorite", she retorted.

After a while:

"Hiroshi?"

"Hmm..?"

"Are you thinking about _dad?"_

The boy stayed silent.

"Tell me what you're thinking. Tell me about _dad."_

Hiroshi stayed silent. But after a few minutes he started telling his story in whispers. He told his sister about how their _dad_ was put on the offense team to take down Shin Seijurou, which was so cool because linebackers are supposed to play defense…

The book by Saint-Exupery lay forgotten.

* * *

Some notes from me:

Megumi's name was taken from Nodame Cantabile. Incidentally, this little girl also plays piano, while her brother Hiroshi plays the violin. They both love to read. Hiroshi prefers the sports magazines and some graphic novels (borrowed without their mother's approval, of course), while Megumi loves reading young adult novels and classical fiction by Dickens and others. Her favorite book is _The Little Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupery. They are both five.


	5. PRelude to a Reunion

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Prelude to a Reunion**

With guts full of the best ramen in town, the four men left the Ryokan house. It was decided that Hiruma and Robin will stay in Musashi's apartment until the wedding. Kurita, making sure that their chance to reminisce would not be incomplete, lead them to a route that would pass by the trio's old school –- Deimon High. It seemed at first that Hiruma either could not recognize or does not remember those familiar streets because he made no comment and just walked there in his old way: holding a big gun upon his shoulder and popping a gum, while his earnest assistant talked on about some business deal. Then quite suddenly the former Deimon _demon _quarterback stopped. Kurita, who was bouncing along gaily behind, almost collided with him. Musashi poked the big man at the side and they both turned to Hiruma who is now standing in front of Deimon High's gate.

"Hi – Hiruma.. I thought maybe we should visit this place. This is where it all started after all", Kurita explained.

The former quarterback stared at the gate: unmoving, deliberating, and hesitating. Then:

"Hn" and walked right into the school compound.

Kurita bounced after him with uncontrollable glee.

X X X

X X X

Hiruma walked through the not so unfamiliar school grounds. In some parts of the main building, the paint is peeling, while some parts appeared to have been modified in the past years. A few other reconstructions were on-going, where workmen's tools were left scattered at the end of the day. He slowed down as they neared a familiar turn at the back of the building. In one turn, he will be seeing _IT._ A few more steps and he would clearly relive the past in his head as if it was just yesterday. _It's funny how certain things bring you back memories so horribly vivid, _he thought. He stopped. He DREADED those memories.

"**Erm – Mr. Hiruma sir, may I inquire where we are exactly?"** Robin butted in, disconnecting his boss' reverie.

"**Tch. We're in my fuckin' highschool"** he replied with annoyance and then took the dreaded left turn unconsciously. Then he saw IT.

The Deimon Devilbats Clubhouse.

The old bat's image, with its wide mouth and pointy teeth, seemed sad. The entire structure appeared rather melancholy under the moonlight. Hiruma approached the door slowly. Nothing much has changed. Perhaps the school actually believed in preserving legacies (Deimon's a rather shitty school anyway). But most probably, the damn principal and the fucking sissy teachers have retired by now. It was more likely that they didn't have any more resources to tear it down OR that the legend of the famous demon quarterback has haunted them until now and they are afraid of crossing him (by destroying _his _clubhouse) at the cost of their lives.

_Anyway, it does not seem so fuckin' ominous_, Hiruma , only him and the clubhouse walls know of _those _memories – memories of that one rainy night – that he so wanted to forget.

"Hiruma?" Kurita called softly.

"I visit here every few weeks to see the kids from the new Amefuto Club" he said.

"I heard they qualified for the divisional tournament", Musashi added.

"Hai", Kurita nodded, beaming proudly. It was good to know that the new generation is continuing their legacy.

Hiruma popped a bubble and then pointed his M-16 at the poster outside the clubhouse door showing the new batch of qualifiers for the team, saying: "Fucking brats. They should win the Christmas Bowl or I'll have to coach them myself. Kekeke".

"Er—I don't think that would be necessary", Kurita answered with much concern (not for Hiruma obviously). "Besides, winning isn't everything. It's what you gain while working hard to achieve victory".

"Tch, fuckin' fatty. Is that what you tell those kids? You haven't learned anything", Hiruma answered then walked away.

Just beside the clubhouse is the Deimon High football field. Hiruma stood at the top of the slope overlooking the entire area. He felt a certain warmth inside him that he dared not show or even explore. He thought: _This is where we first practiced as a team, where Deimon Devilbats was finally completed. This is where Musashi kicked that awesome ball, where Kurita learned how to block, where the legend of Eyeshield 21 came to life. This is where the two of them often quarreled: she, with her trusty broom and he, with his armament of choice. _

He wished they just stayed that way.

* * *

The next day:

"Hurry up, Sena!" Suzuna shouted over to her husband who was locking their front door. "We're gonna be late!" she added.

"Just a minute", he answered.

They woke up late this particular morning. Too excited to see _You-nii_, Suzuna kept both of them awake late into the night, talking about their football memories, as if hers were clearer and perfect than Sena's. He had to admit, though, that those memories were of the days he was most fond of. Everything was just so simple and clear and hopeful then. He felt that like took away some things as he got older.

He hurried to their small convertible and saw that the wife had positioned herself on the driver's seat.

"Ha! I got here first!" she exclaimed, grinning, knowing how scared he always is when she drives.

"Suzu-chan, we might get caught again", he sighed, remembering that one night they were stopped by the police for swerving through the traffic while doing over 120 km per hour. Luckily, the policeman who questioned them recognized him and was actually a fan.

"Come on! Just hurry up!" she shouted over the revving engine. Sena braced himself and dove into the passenger seat.

X X X

X X X

"Hmm… the weather's so fine", Suzuna hummed as they walked along the promenade. They just avoided two near collisions, one with a truck while the other with a picket fence, and spared a cat from being crushed to death. Sena wondered how she can be so calm and serene.

"Yay! Sena, look, Musashi-san and Kurita-san!" she suddenly shouted, startling an old couple walking beside them, pointing at a nearby restaurant. Sena looked and true enough, saw his old senpais (one is now his teammate) with ---

"Eh? Is that an American? He's got yellow hair. And that guy with the black hair.. he looks kinda familiar" Suzuna added.

Sena stared. It is definitely HIM.

"I feel like I've seen him before.. hmmm" Suzuna wondered on as her husband took her hand and dragged her towards the others.

"Musashi-san!" Sena greeted. He didn't need to be Eyeshield 21 to get there faster than a bullet. He badly needed to confirm his thoughts.

Musashi waved while Kurita stood up excitedly saying: "Sena-kun! Look, Hiruma, it's Sena-kun!"

The black haired man in an impressive suit turned his head to face them then raised an eyebrow.

"Hn?" A bubble popped. Then he grinned. "Kekeke.. well, if its isn't the fuckin' pipsqueak and the fuckin' cheerleader?"

Sena shivered while Suzuna's jaw dropped.

"You—You-nii?"

* * *

Mamori sighed when she saw the price of fish. Yet again, a few more yen had been added. Now her whole budget will have to be adjusted. Still, she chose the bigger ones because Hiroshi liked them fried and crunchy. She also remembered to get the small squids for Megumi. _Very low pay and two little children in tow.. it gets harder every day, _she thought. _Oh, well, it's all worth the trouble anyway, _she added. Thinking about those _two_ always had a way of lifting up her spirit. They are her hope, her whole life. She thought about them and the recent things they had involved themselves into as she went to the vegetable section, not ever compromising nutrition, and she bumped against a tall and muscular brown-haired man.

"Oh, sorry.." she apologized as she recovered.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't paying attention", replied a rather familiar voice.

Mamori smiled. He seemed nice, but she didn't get a very good look at his face for he was wearing baseball cap.

"Have a nice day" she said as she started to walk away, looking for some fresh broccoli.

"Er—Miss Anezaki? Anezaki Mamori?"

Mamori stopped on her track and looked back at the stranger.

"Oh, it's you!" she exclaimed, recognizing him.

He smiled.

* * *

X X X

* * *

Yet again, I got quite lazy uploading… Chapter 6 will follow in a jiff… hmm…


	6. Many Meetings and Awkward Greetings

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Many Meetings and Awkward Greetings**

"I knew it was you", Haruto Sakuraba, former teen idol and high school football star said softly, smiling awkwardly at Mamori. He stood there among the vegetable stands, as charming as he was a decade ago.

"Haha.. guess I haven't changed that much. But it's the same with you", Mamori answered, managing to be as charming as him.

They decided to continue their conversation at a nearby snack bar, just outside the grocery. Apparently, the gorgeous Mr. Haruto is on shopping duty.

"Er – so how are you?" Mamori asked, sensing that it would take ages before they can even start a conversation if she would let him take the lead.

And true enough, Sakuraba stiffened. "Ah.. umm.. er.. well, fine, I suppose".

This demeanor greatly baffled her. But she remembered that they weren't that acquainted even back then. It wasn't even during the Youth World Cup that they actually had to work together in a team. Still, she reasoned, he was the one who first greeted her.

Mamori smiled, trying to be reassuring. This made Sarukaba even more nervous. She sipped her milk tea. That was when he noticed _the ring._

"Hmm.. so you're married?" he suddenly asked, looking at her left hand.

"Ah, well, yes… haha" she reacted, not trying to correct him, and brushing her right forefinger at the unadorned band.

"So how's everyone? Do you still see your old teammates? Hmmm.. Takami? Oh, how about Shin?!" she tried straying away from the initial topic involving the _ring._ And besides, Hiroshi watches Shin's games all the time.

Sakuraba blushed in response. "They're okay" he answered dryly.

He saw how this startled Mamori and he almost panicked. He thought it offended her, the way he replied, and so he tried to redeem himself.

"Well, Takami senpai's a professor in the university. He's the assistant coach to their Amefuto club. Ootawara-san has his own Yakisoba house, and Shin – well, he's the most popular guy in football right now", he added with a bit of detachment.

"Yes. My son likes Shin-san very much. But well, Sakuraba-san is popular as well".

"Not really", he murmured, thinking about his gigantic billboard posted just outside the store and how ridiculous he feels whenever he sees it.

Then there was silence. Neither knew where to recover.

Surprisingly, it was him who continued: "Er – you know.. Well, it wouldn't really matter to you, would it?"

He sighed. She listened intently, looking rather concerned.

"Shin and I.. we – we're"

Mamori tilted her head and waited for him to finish.

"Shin and I are together", Sakuraba said breathlessly.

Mamori blinked.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's hardly a surprise" she said lacking anything else to say. "You were inseparable even then, ne?"

He thought about her comment then looked at her directly to know whether she's sincere or not; then smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So who asked who?" Mamori asked.

"Er—him, actually. I was quite shocked as well. But Shin, he doesn't give much care about what other people think. He's very practical. When he wants something, he just gets it."

"I see" she nodded. "That's comforting isn't it? He's there to stand by you no matter what" she trailed off, almost melancholy.

"Hmmm… Yes… Absolutely" he murmured, looking far off, not sensing her sudden sadness.

* * *

"I couldn't recognize you", Suzuna exclaimed. They just gave their orders to the waiter. Sena couldn't help looking around distractedly. Even though he's some sort of football superstar, he doesn't really frequent such classy places.

"You looked so different, You-nii!, but way cooler than before. Isn't he, Sena?" she asked her husband who is still sitting mesmerized.

"Shut up, fucking cheerleader"

"So you and the pipsqueak here is an _item, _huh?" Hiruma smirked.

Sena suddenly recovered upon hearing his voice: "Hiruma-senpai, where have you been exactly?" he asked pointedly at his former teammate.

"Sena and I are married!" Suzuna interjected, annoyed at being brushed aside.

"It's none of your fucking business where I've been", the devil quarterback replied.

"Well, we were dumbfounded. You just left. Without a word" he answered back hotly.

Hiruma turned his head away.

"Well, those things have passed. We're all here now. And please remember, you're all here for _my wedding_" Musashi interrupted.

"Yay! So how's Mizuki-san? Has her wedding dress arrived?" Suzuna exclaimed, forgetting her annoyance.

"Eh—Suzuna-chan, the groom's not allowed to see the dress. It's bad luck if he does before the wedding", Kurita answered.

"You also believe in that?" a small voice piped in. Somehow, Robin managed to follow their conversation.

Everyone looked at him, except for his boss who just popped another bubble.

"Who's he?" Suzuna asked.

"He's Robin-san, Hiruma's assistant" Kurita made the introduction. Robin smiled distractedly.

"Eh? Another one of your slaves, You-nii? And an America… kekeke.. You never change"

"Tch. You're so noisy, fucking chibi" Hiruma retorted, punctuated by a few rounds to the ceiling. Everyone else in the building who are not included in their party stopped and ran for cover.

"I'm not just here for the fuckin' wedding"

"I have a fucking proposal for all of you brats"

They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Kekeke… as if you have a choice"

* * *

Mamori arrived home a bit later than usual. From the doorway she could hear the faint sounds of piano keys from their small living room. It's Megumi's practice hour. She went directly to the kitchen, softly, to avoid disturbing her gifted daughter.

She sighed as she set her heavy load on the countertop. _Hmm.. stupid RING, _she thought, looking at her left hand at the gold wedding band she was wearing. Out of distress, she took it off from her finger and threw it to the sink. _Serves it right. It's worthless anyway.. _She remembered Sakuraba's happy countenance as he talked about Shin and their life together. They seemed happy enough. _Admit it, Mamori, you are full of ENVY!_ She scolded herself. Yes, she is envious. She's not exactly lucky in life and/or love, but she can't say that her life has been one big misfortune either. She has those two to take care of and to make her happy. Still, _something is missing.._

_Yeah, your damn husband is what! _She thought, muttering to herself. She just realized that the back door had just closed and saw her son's black haired head moving towards the living room.

"Hiro-kun, where have you been?" she asked.

"Out. Playing"

After such a long time, he was suddenly speaking Japanese again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

The boy stopped but didn't face her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom" he answered then hurried away.

"Wait—Hiro-kun.."

Moments later, she heard arguments near the hallway.

"You let them bully you again!" a small but somewhat ferocious voice shouted.

"Mind your own business. Just practice your stupid piano" the boy answered.

Mamori watched as her children quarreled. They rarely do this. And they are pretty much mature enough mentally to understand that arguments are bothersome. Megumi is almost teary-eyed. Hiroshi is still looking away.

"Hiroshi, don't speak to your sister like that!" Mamori rushed to him and forced him to face her. Then, she saw what he was hiding: a big violet bruise on one side of his face.

Megumi was close to tears, but was obviously fighting it. "Why don't you just stop forcing yourself, Hiro?" she screamed at her brother.

"Hiro, who did this to you?" Mamori asked forcefully, with shock and horror of what she saw. He heart is being torn to pieces, looking at her son's battered face. She remembered…

Hiroshi remained silent, eyes averted, expressionless.

"You don't have to be strong" Megumi said softly, tears now pouring down her face, "I don't want to lose you, just like dad".

Somehow, this affected her brother a bit. But he remained adamant at acting tough.

Megumi walked away, sobbing.

Mamori sighed. She is prepared for kid fights and tears and shouting. But for the love of her, she honestly doesn't know how to apply her expertise with her own kids.

"Just go to your room. Wash your face. AND WAIT FOR ME" she instructed him sternly. She stood up and looked at the boy's back, then to her daughter's frail form at the piano, playing _Pathetique_ by Chopin. She plays it whenever she's feeling lonely.

Something is pinching her heart. _Can I really do this? Can I just keep you both happy, all by myself? _She thought. She felt so useless and incompetent as a mother.

* * *

Hiroshi brushed his teeth. He liked brushing his teeth. His face hurts, but he can take it. Those kids were more traumatized than he was. _Hehehe.. They got what they deserved. I still won in the end, _he thought, looking at his face in the mirror. His canines were kinda pointy and they made him look menacing. Then he checked himself before his mother caught him looking like that.

* * *

x x x

i wish someone will make a fanart of a grown up Hiruma... it wil be truly interesting.. h,,,


	7. For the Love of Football

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It'sabout football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****For the Love of Football**

The old Deimon teammates, along with the devil's blond assistant, reunited over brewed coffee and expensive pastries.

"A plan? What plan?" Suzuna asked, overcome by curiosity.

"Kekeke.."

Musashi sighed and leaned down on his chair saying: "I am not liking this"; he never thought bringing Hiruma along would be this troublesome. Somehow he knew there's something else going on inside that devil's head. While Kurita, sat engrossed at all the sweets being brought in front of him. Musashi did not even bother to remind him that he is on a strict diet as per his coach's orders.

Sena remained serious, scrutinizing their old quarterback, perhaps trying to figure out what the "plan" is. Robin, contrary to his usual ignorant demeanor, is quietly smirking at the side.

Hiruma pointed his gun at Suzuna (making everyone else, most especially her husband, extremely nervous), which did not bother her at all. "I haven't been in America for ten fucking years for nothing, chibi", he said.

"I am building a team – an American Football team" he added in a serious tone. "I am going to fly back to the US with my fucking team in three days".

"Th—three days?" Kurita asked with alarm, finally taking his eyes off a wonderfully crafted mini-cake. "But Musashi's wedding is in three days" he said with concern, glancing at Musashi's serene face.

"Then we'll leave after the fucking wedding. Musashi-kun and the wifey can have their fucking honeymoon in the US", the devil answered blatantly.

Everyone fell silent and looked at the bearded man.

"Hmm… I knew something was up. I'm fine with it", he assured everyone.

"Kekeke.."

"But Musashi? What about Misaki-san? You haven't asked her, have you?" Kurita inquired.

"Yay! Can I go too, Sena? I want to go to America.. I can cheer for You-nii's team for free!!" Suzuna shouted with glee, squeezing her husband tightly in an embrace.

"I do have one condition.." Musashi interjected.

"Hiruma has to be in his best behavior in my wedding, meaning no guns or gums and f-words"

Everyone now shifted their attention to the other man.

"Hn. Fine, fucking old man. If you haven't noticed, I've been pretty good at pretending to be fucking nice.. kekeke" he answered, his pointy teeth gleaming.

* * *

Sakuraba was preparing dinner when the front door closed faintly. Then he heard Oota-kun and Taka-chan barking with delight. Shin is finally home.

In a few seconds, his tall lean frame appeared along the doorway. The house was Shin's, rented monthly under his name. They decided to bunk anonymously, away from Sakuraba's old exclusive neighborhood where cameras are constant part of daily life, and Shin's old small apartment that barely fit all his exercise equipment, two pet birds, two jack russels, one iguana, a green garden snake, and an extremely fat goldfish. He doesn't give much care to cooking and before moving in with him, Sakuraba only saw him eating raw eggs with milk and whole wheat bread, with food supplements. Thankfully, Sakuraba learned some stuff from his older sister and his mom. More frequently, they share a well put together meal amidst the cute little antics of Shin's pet dogs.

_If Takami-san found out a pup's been named after him… _Sakuraba thought and almost giggled.

All the other pets have been named after their high school football friends. Kurita-san, apparently had been the inspiration behind the name of Kuri-kuri, the goldfish. Shin may be simple minded, but he can be too cute and childish for his own good.

"What's for dinner?" a familiar deep voice asked.

"Beef noodles with some mushrooms" Sakuraba answered cheerfully, almost humming.

Shin took a fork from a nearby cabinet and started poking at the mushrooms.

"Hey, hey! Not yet. Wait for it to boil at least!" Sakuraba exclaimed, shielding the pot from Shin's big arms.

Shin remained taciturn. He was seriously wanting to poke at the mushroom. In an instant, his long arm went through Sakuraba's outstretched one, using a mini spear tackle, successfully got the item he most wanted and immediately put it in his mouth.

After chewing he said: "Tastes good", and put his hand on top of Sakuraba's brown-haired head and ruffled his hair, which produced a crimson stretch on the other man's face.

Shin sat near the table and started playing with Oota-kun, unaffected.

_Hmpf.. always so cool, Shin. I wish I were like you._ Sakuraba thought, still recovering from his violent blush.

He decided to forget all 'Shin'-related thoughts for a while and to tell him about his day. "Guess who I met at the grocery today?"

"Hmmm?" Shin answered distractedly. Then his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Shin answered with his usual deep and serious voice.

Sakuraba just turned around in time to see his face registering a faint sign of surprise, then returned to normal.

"I see. Uh-huh. Him too?" (more surprise) "I understand". Then he closed his phone.

"Who was that?" Sakuraba asked.

"A man named Robin. He said he wanted to talk to me regarding an 'employment' opportunity'."

"Hmm… seems a bit weird to me. He should have called your team manager. Or maybe he needs a vet?"

"No. I don't think so. He wanted to talk with you too".

* * *

Megumi walked silently to the kitchen table. Supper was eaten silently. It was extremely awkward. It was one of those very few times that all of them weren't chatting and talking about their day. It was really sad for her.

She brushed aside a few strands of hair from her mother's sleeping forehead and looked at her tired face. Her mom is the prettiest in the whole wide world. She has the same color of hair as Megumi. But she said that her eyes were that of her dad.

She kissed her mom's forehead and silently whispered goodnight then walked to her brother's room.

Hiroshi is just so **pig-headed**. **'Pig-headed'**: it's an English word that meant stubborn. She is currently searching for a term equivalent to this in Japanese. She loved words. She wished Hiro can just stop being **pig-headed** and just read with her and play his violin and stop playing _that _dangerous game. She saw his football lying near his bed and took it. It doesn't seem dangerous. It's even lighter than any other ball. But to her, it's the most dangerous thing ever.

She climbed onto the bed, looking at her brother's back. She kissed his cheek from behind and said what she always say to him every night.

X X X

Hiroshi was awake the whole time. He wanted to make sure that Megumi is not angry with him anymore. It gets really lonely when she doesn't talk to him. They're the only ones who can really think at each other's level. And there's mom too. He thought about her sad face while she was putting ice on his cheek which has turned to a violent shade of purple. Deep inside, he hated seeing her so disappointed. But he knew he didn't do anything wrong.

He waited some time before leaving his bed and going to Megumi's room. She easily gets sleepy and he heard her slow breathing from the side of her bed. Right beside her head is a photo frame. He took it, stretched out beside his sister, one arm at the back of his neck while the other is holding the frame up. The glass glinted in the faint moonlight coming from the partially open window.

Placed at the middle of a frame is a crude drawing of a man, wearing a red helmet. The drawing doesn't have a face and only has the outline as arms. It has long legs and is holding a football on his right hand. On his left, he is holding the hand of a boy, while the boy is holding the hand of a girl, and the girl is holding the hand of a woman with brownish-red hair.

He never though his sister would keep it. He'd drawn it when they were just three when they were asked by their teacher at nursery school to draw their family. Megumi started crying all of a sudden and he didn't know how to cheer her up. So he drew a family. She was so delighted at it and kept it framed until now.

He wished he could just grow up and protect her. Her and their mom.

He looked back at the picture and sighed as he returned the frame at its old place. Megumi would kill him if she doesn't find it there when she wakes up. To her, it's the only picture showing their '_dad' _and their _'family'. _

He looked back at the bed, at his sister's rising and falling chest, then quietly left, a faint outline of the number "1" drawn at the red uniform, gleaming behind him.

* * *

X X X

This chapter was finished kinda fast. I was hoping to write about the 'PLAN' and all these crazy stuff are inside my head... YAY! I ended up writing just as much... Hope they wont go away just yet...


	8. Blast from the Past

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Blast from the Past **

Shien Mushanokoji just received a brief and mysterious phone call from a man with an American accent. Life hardly surprises him and the mastermind of the phone call was given away in an instant. Perhaps that was deliberate, knowing _him._ Rather, it left him a bit intrigued. He has not entirely left _that world_, he thought, but he's not as wholly a part of it as he was back then.

He looked outside. He is sitting in the patio, watching the sunset and 2 little girls frolicking in the grass. After a few minutes, the other girl waved goodbye to her friend and walked off. The other one now ran towards him, holding out her cupped hands in front, almost stumbling at the patio steps and grinning broadly.

"Papa, look here…" she said breathlessly as she opened her hands a bit to have him peek inside.

A small bird, maybe a swallow, was being warmed by her small palms.

"I think her _mama _left her. She's so small" she added, looking at the small bird with much pity.

"Neh? How did you know?" he asked.

"Look" she brought the bird down to stand on the chair beside him. It struggled then lay limp on its side. "Wing's broken" she said and looked at him.

"Ahh… pity" he clucked his tongue.

"Can I keep her papa?" she finally asked.

"Hmm…" he pretended to think, then "you should ask your mama".

She crinkled her cute eyebrows and whispered: "Can't I just ask you?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "We know it doesn't work like that, kiddo".

A woman's voice was then heard inside the house, calling them to come in for supper. After a few minutes of silence and much deliberation on the part of the little girl, the front door opened and out came a beautiful but stern looking lady.

"Why aren't you both answering?" she asked impatiently, looking at both the man and the girl.

"Hmm.. and what is that Shiina?" looking at the girl's hands disapprovingly.

"Hmm.. it's a – a bird mama. It has broken wings and really really lonely…" she answered with pleading eyes.

The woman sighed: "You keep on bringing stuff. All kinds of stuff. And you… (hearing her husband chuckling at the corner) you don't even know how to discipline your daughter".

"Go inside, the both of you. And Shiina wash your hands. Put that bird in the small tray we have in the living room", she instructed in one sweep as the two followed her every order.

Shein looked at his daughter and winked. She winked back and they both went in for supper. As they had dinner, he thought about the phone call and planned on disturbing Tetsuma from his camping trip with his father and Rikku from his vacation in the Bahamas. Or maybe not. He won't be surprised if they will already be there on the day of _the meeting._ He decided to just enjoy being with his family and just wait on further developments. Behind him, on the wall is a replica of a hunting rifle and beside it is a picture of a man with long hair and beard, holding 3 gold medals. At the bottom it says: Shien "The Kid" Mushanokoji wins his third World Championship Gold Medal in Target Shooting".

One would never have thought that he hated guns.

* * *

Nighttime in Tokyo had always been busy. Hiruma can hear the bustling city from the small room in Musashi's apartment. The fucking old man could have afforded something much nicer, but he had been quite thrifty. Or maybe he had some other plan for his fiancé.

Robin had been persuaded to share a room with either man, but he was too proud to bunk with the old man and too shy to sleep with his own boss. He will be spending the night in the small living room. Hiruma wondered how the fucking rich American kid can stand sleeping on a wooden floor with just a futon. Right now, he's busy contacting the people on _the list_ provided to him weeks ago. The signal for the PLAN's take-off is the pipsqueak's answer. Hiruma knew he couldn't say no. And he knew the brat won't leave him be until he gets all his answers.

But before troubling himself about that, he had to find answers to his own questions. He flipped through the thick folder which was Robin's assignment right before they left for Japan. Most of the stuff inside were useless and does not contain the information he seeks. But he kept on reading, devouring every word, every detail he had missed for the last seven years. From Tokyo to Kyoto to Okinawa; history even said America had seen a part of _it_ too. He wondered: _what if they had met there? What if she stayed with him?_

Now inevitability dawned in him again: life is so full of regrets. Even he, who had taken _all that he thought he wanted, _is thinking about fucking "what ifs".

Then he paused when he saw a familiar face among the almost endless number of pages. There is the familiar auburn hair, the brown mellow eyes, the small fair face, and those lips.. they draw him back to _that _fateful night.

The picture was taken from a Japanese website listing of registered teachers.

_So she became a fucking teacher after all. She never said much the last time.. _he thought.

Underneath the picture is her profile: graduated from Tokyo University as class Valedictorian, teaching practice in Washington D.C. for 8 months, Child Psychology master in Okinawa, age 27, a quarter American; married.

**Married**

The word mocked him.

True enough, she now carries the name: Yagami.

_Fucking asshole!_ He thought then fired at the binder out of pure spite, aiming directly at the "Y".

It was pure luck he never had the chance to read the next line:

"Children (if any): Hiroshi (5 years) and Megumi (5 years)"

Or he might have burned his friend's house.

* * *

Sena couldn't sleep. It was because of may questions inside his head, partly, and mostly because of excitement. _He is going to play with Hiruma-senpai once more! _As if sensing his excitement, Suzuna embraced him from behind and murmured:

"I'm so excited to go to America Sena" then sighed and returned to snoring softly.

_**His mind wandered back to their conversation earlier:**_

"So what is this about? Another match to get into NFL? You didn't exactly pursue that line, Hiruma-san", Sena asked defiantly against Robin's almost hysterical look aimed at him.

"Hn.. does it have to be your fuckin' business to know, fuckin pipsqueak?" Hiruma answered coarsely.

"If you came here to ask me to be part of your team, I need some answers" he spat back.

Hiruma thought seriously, his breathing slowed down and his eyebrows were almost pinched together, just like when he thought out a genius play.

"Kekeke.. I fuckin commend you for that" he then answered, pointing his gun at the running back.

"I'm playing to save my fucking ass", he added casually.

"Ne? Did you have many debts there Hiruma? We can just lend you some money. But well, we haven't got that much.." Kurita, as always, replied with concern, in between mouthfuls of creampuffs.

"I've seen Hiruma's lifestyle. It's not about money" Musashi cleared. Then he smiled at Robin, who looked furiously at the big guy.

"Then what is it about? Have you finally crossed someone whom you can't deal with? Ha? Spill it!" Suzuna exclaimed.

"There's a team assembled just so I can be crushed. Now I need to fucking win to have my life back" he answered, becoming more serious.

"Her name is **Antonia Harvey**" Robin butted in.

"An- ton- ya?" Suzuna said, baffled.

"Who is she?" Sena seconded.

"My fucking wife"

* * *

The phone rang. A man with a deep tan and shaved head answered.

"**Hello?**"

"**Who is this?**" he answered impatiently. He probably did not like whatever the person on the other end said because he answered: "**I don't want to deal with that trash again**", then dropped the phone on its cradle.

"**Whos' bothering you now, dear?"** a tall woman with jet black hair and extremely fair skin said, emerging from the hallway. She has lanky arms and a small waist, mainly because she is yoga master.

"**Breathe deeply now.. hmm.. that's it. Just cool down that temper**" she instructed him softly.

The man known as Kongo Agon breathed deeply, washing away his initial mood, immediately calming his nerves.

"**That's show it should be.."** she said, then smiled.

_That smile is priceless_, he thought.

Then he looked at her back as she glided towards their patio to start her meditation.

He will be joining her shortly, right after watching the evening news. He flipped from channel to channel until he saw a familiar face on the screen, with a background anchor stating the news with her most favorable tone:

"**Forbes has just declared Mr. Hiruma Youichi, the richest man in New York, as number ten on the list of the richest people in the world. Mr. Hiruma, who owns a conglomerate of corporations mainly for advertising and banking, was born in Japan and came here in the US some ten years ago. Not much is known about Mr. Hiruma's past and his personal life, but ever since the beginning of his successful career, he'd been quite a popular figure for the media.."**

Agon grinned. Perhaps he should deal with this trash after all. NFL season has just ended and he had to admit, he needed some past time.

"**Darling? When are you coming?**" his lovely wife called out from the patio.

"**I'm coming, sweetie**" he answered and turned off the television.

* * *

X X X

This was supposed to be the shortest chapter. Then I decided to make my life more complicated and added another favorite character.. kekeke.. be back in 2 days... wweeehhh


	9. Poker Faces and Hidden Agendas

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****Poker Faces and Hidden Agendas**

Robin had contacted everyone on _the_ _List –_ a total of twenty or so individuals, to build the greatest football team headed by Mr. Hiruma himself. He can't even begin to imagine how novel, how wonderful; it is to see r. Hiruma playing on the field, with the strongest team in the world, outwitting all his opponents, -- and crushing that demonic woman Antonia Harvey. _The nerve of her!, _Robin thought, _to cross Mr. Hiruma like that. Him, who has been the most honorable, most considerate, and most loyal to her own father, him who had salvaged their business empire from shambles; he who had treated her fairly despite her deceitful actions._

But he – Robin – the best fucking assistant in the universe, will make sure that she will not succeed. She is not worthy to be Mr. Hiruma's wife. She is not worthy to be in the same room where he is, to breathe the air he breathes. She will be crushed.

He went to the guest room and knocked on the door. A faint answer came from inside: "**Come in**".

He bowed low as he entered, like an old fashioned butler.

"**I have finished the task sir. Your team is complete. The meeting will take place right after Mr. Takekura's wedding**", he reported.

The boss remained silent.

"**Hn.. You're dismissed**"

Robin bowed again as he left the room. The boss is in a bad mood. He wondered If it was because of something he did, as he glimpsed the remains of his research on the floor as he was leaving, now merely a pile of debris.

* * *

_**(back to Sena's memories earlier that day…)**_

"My fucking wife", Hiruma answered.

Suzuna jumped from her seat, Sena's eyes widened, Kurita choked on his creampuff and even Musashi's jaw dropped.

"You—you have a wife?" Sena sputtered.

"Technically, she's not Mr. Hiruma's wife. Not yet.. that is.." Robin interrupted then his voice trailed off when he saw the angry look his boss threw at him.

"I lost to her in a poker game", Hiruma answered nonchalantly, swinging his ammunition and popping a bubble.

This outrage has given Robin another surge of courage that he said: "No, you did not!"

"Er – " (recovering) "She cheated. But despite that you still kept your word. Even if you know she just wanted to make you miserable…"

"Tch. The rules never said she can't cheat, fucking assistant", the boss scolded.

"Hahaha.. I never thought you'd lose even a bit of your sharpness, Youichi," Musashi teased "I must meet this woman".

"Oh, you'll get to meet her" the devil quarter back said, showing his demonic grin "in the fucking battle field that is, fucking old man".

"Wait a minute? I'm confused. She's your wife and she defeated you in poker? But then Robin-san said she's not. So what is it exactly?" Suzuna yelled at them.

"The deal was, if Mr. Hiruma lost, he would have to marry Ms. Harvey" Robin explained, fixing his glasses (yes, he does have glasses!)

**_Robin's flashback:_**

"_**This is such a pitiful scene, my darling Youichi**__", Antonia said, her scantily clad breasts dangling in front of the annoyed Hiruma. Robin was standing behind his chair, watching, with violent eyes aimed at the woman. _

_She smirked at him then continued her tirade: "__**But you have to admit – I was brilliant, am I not? Hahaha… I definitely outwitted you there, didn't I?**__" Her laugh was a cross between that of a hyena and a mooing of a cow. She's a player and a vicious lover. Everyone could not imagine how this sort of person can be rooted from such a honorable family. _

_Despite her mockery, Mr. Hiruma remained silent. Robin can understand his dilemma. Mr. Antoine Harvey was Mr. Hiruma's mentor. The old man took him in when he just came to America. He did not know in what state his boss was in then, but he'd heard rumors that his origins were not much disclosed by Mr. Harvey himself. Not long after, with his help, Mr. Harvey had recovered most of his investments and FBL group has regained its standing as one of America's biggest and most influential companies. Mr. Harvey has retired 4 years ago, leaving Mr. Hiruma in charge of everything, leaving his only daughter (who was then married to a casino boss she divorced shortly after Hiruma's rise to be FBL's CEO) without any support and only a little (rather well-deserved) inheritance. _

"_**But guess what, darling? I'm giving you another chance"**__ she said as she stood up, brushing her long nails at his chin. "__**Daddy said once that you used to play American Football. You know, I love football. I love seeing big brute men beat each other up in the field**__" she said with such longing in desire that even Robin stepped back in revulsion. "__**I will let you off the hook, if you, my dear Youichi, can defeat my team in a football match**__"._

_Hiruma's ears twitched._

_Slowly, an evil grin spread through his previously serious face. "__**Say what, fucking princess?**__" he asked with such devilish tone that Robin shivered. _

"_**Ooohh.. that's what I like to see, darling. I want to see your fire!**__" she hissed like lunatic._

"_**Just defeat my team in football match and you are free**__"._

"_**Hn..**__"_

_Then Hiruma stood up. There was silence as he slowly and easily walked to the door. Then he faced her again, wearing the most demonic grin:_

"_**You know me, fucking Princess. I'm not one to pass up such a fuckin' good opportunity.. kekeke**__". _

_Then he left. Behind him is the narrowed eyesight of his new equally-evil rival._

**_(end of flashback)_**

"So that's how it is? S-scarryy.." Suzuna said and shivered.

"Is there really such a woman in America?" Kurita asked, creampuffs already forgotten.

"But the BIGGER question is: what sort of team is her team?" Sena interrupted.

"Tch. Just a bunch of fucking NFL idiots" Hiruma answered.

"N – NFL?" Kurita stuttered.

"Does this mean you'll get to play in the NFL?" Suzuna asked, her excitement growing.

"No. The NFL season has just ended", Robin answered, "but knowing Antonia and her connections, this game is bound to be something quite big. And she does like big men in her team.. I've got their profiles right here ---"

Hiruma cut his assistant's demonstration, knocking off the laptop he was about to offer to the other, saying: "Idiots. They are all fucking the same".

"How can you be sure we have a chance of defeating this team?" Sena asked.

"You haven't learned anything have you, fuckin' shrimp?" Hiruma answered.

"I won't take anything on that I can't crush" he added, matter-of-factly, as he stood up swinging his gun on one shoulder. "I'll see you in three days. You'll then meet the rest of the fucking team". Then he walked away, with Robin's figure running behind trying to catch up to him.

_**(back to Sena's present thoughts…)**_

Sena thought about who will be recruited in the team. He'd passed the point where he still cared about whether or not to join in. He knew he is going. He decided to just let everything run its course as he succumbed to a sleep full of footballs and laughing hyenas.

* * *

The world wide web had always been a helpful tool for Hiruma's purposes. In just a few minutes he had completed the profiles of all the American Football players known to have associated with Antonia Harvey and even those who have associated with her associates' associates. True enough, they are the types that can pulverize any opponent and putting them all together in one team well, – _is a fuckin' party! Kekeke.._

He came to America to play pro football. But after a while, being part of it has rather lost its appeal. He was just playing with and against the same money-hungry monkeys. He couldn't blame the damn idiots really. Making money probably wasn't as easy for them as it is for him. He never expected to get into a place where he was lost, didn't know where to go – whether to go back or to go somewhere else and find what he'd lost. And so came the business with the Harvey's. And this is where he's at for living inside their world. Even Hiruma himself, could not have predicted all these to take place.

I he was some normal guy, he would have dropped cold sweat. But he's not ordinary after all. Rather, his blood is starting to simmer with that much familiar exhilaration. He knew their names, some of them he'd followed and watched, some he'd studied for future reference. _Dear fuckin' Toni_ definitely knew how to pick her guys. After a while, whatever purpose he'd had for assembling a team of his own – be it for saving his own fucking ass – will fade. At the end of the line, it will all be just about the game. As it has always been with him; as it always will be.

Then his phone rang – an unknown caller.

"**Hello?**"

"I heard you're in a shithole, trash" a familiar voice said on the line.

"At least I'm not some fuckin' poster boy, fuckin' dread.. kekeke" he answered.

He can almost feel the fumes emanating from the caller.

"They called me – your _girlfriend's_ thugs. I'd have gladly taken the offer. Not bad, I tell you. But I just felt somewhat you'll be willing to offer more, trash", he drawled on.

"Of course! But there are conditions Mr Agon", Hiruma answered, imitating a television salesman "you'll have to play with us fucking trashes once again. Can you take that fuckin' dread?"

There was silence on the line.

Finally… "Che. As long as you trashes don't slow me down" the caller said then dropped the line.

An unexpected development, Hiruma thought, but every minute this business is becoming more interesting.

_Kekeke…_

* * *

_XXX

* * *

_

I'm just so lazy encoding my stuff... hai... gotta work..! OSU!!!


	10. Gathering of the Dearly Beloved

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

**Disclaimer:** I'd never own this series. Not in a million years. But please allow me this small pleasure of imagining I can.

* * *

**Summary:** This story does not contain spoilers. It's just purely out of my imagination. The rainy season sort of affects my brain or something… It's about football, love, and life. It's about Hiruma (and then some other people).

* * *

**Note: **All in BOLD letters in dialogues are being said in english, all italics are thoughts, all normal formats are in japanese.. These kinda confused me too.. hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****Gathering of the Dearly Beloved**

Two days passed like a whirlwind. Hiruma and his assistant had been running off here and there – doing this and that, probably tormenting some people – and now comes THE DAY. To Gen Takekura, this is the ultimate day or day zero; the day of all days. How excited he is, he cannot explain. One would probably even think he _is _the bride. He wanted this day to be perfect, which is why at 6 o'clock in the morning he was already bustling about his small apartment. Robin is splayed on the floor – almost all dignity forgotten – snoring loudly amidst the tangled sheets. The boy had accustomed himself to Musashi's old futon. _Maybe there's hope for you yet_, he thought and decided to let him sleep for another ten minutes.

He knocked on Hiruma's door. Unsurprisingly, the devil is already awake, busy on his laptop and holding a big beretta. Hiruma smirked at him as he threw something to his face: "That's your suit; better start preparing now. The ceremony starts at 9" then he walked away to prepare breakfast (which he would most probably regurgitate even before the ceremony begins).

* * *

"You look so pretty Misaki-san!" Suzuna exclaimed. The bride's mother, her two aunts and another cousin also appraised her. Her dress was cut simply and was made of tulle and lace, sewn by her grandmother from an old wedding dress. She wished Musashi would like it.

"It's still too early, it's barely eight o'clock. I'm going to get this thing dirty and rumpled", she answered with concern.

"Well, you better not move" her mother chuckled.

"I think Musashi-san would fall head over heels in love with you again", Suzuna teased. Misaki blushed with her remark. Luckily, she'd had no wedding jitters, not even now. And she thought about her groom, and how he worries about the smallest things and she smiled despite herself. She was right on point.

* * *

The wedding will take place in the temple maintained by the Ryokans. Afterwards, the small group of family and friends will transfer to a small yacht that will sail through the river until nightfall during the reception. Misaki thought of this as romantic. Both of them had planned this thoroughly and meticulously. Behind her back however, Musashi had prepared an additional surprise at the conclusion of the party – in the form of a fireworks display.

The groom's party arrived first, to comply with all protocols of propriety. A hired chauffeur arrived to pick the three men up from Musashi's apartment. Inside the luxury car, Kurita was already seated snugly, snacking on low fat muffins and early morning tea. The big man's eyes were beaming. Musashi was not sure whether this is a sign of happiness for his friend or happiness because weddings meant parties and parties meant lots of food. When they arrived at the temple, a few people are already congregated, including:

"Congratulations MAX!!! Musashi-senpai!" Raimon Tarou greeted, bowing his head severely.

Behind him, a skinny guy with bald head also greeted: "Conratulations, Musashi-san!" with a calm tone – then he froze when he was who was standing right slightly behind the groom.

"Kekeke.. How're you fucking baldy?" Hiruma mouthed to the dumbfounded Yukimitsu.

"You? How? When…" the old Deimon receiver stuttered in whispers.

Hiruma smiled menacingly at him.

"Ah, Manabu – I remember you got married not so very long ago yourself", Kurita said as he clapped the skinny man at the back.

"Ah.. eh.. ye – yes" he answered, still looking at Hiruma.

"Yukimitsu-senpai, how is Saaya-san?" Monta asked, now also looking at the tall man behind Musashi.

"Er—well, she's fine. We're both fine" the confused Yukimitsu answered as Monta continued eyeing the 'stranger'.

"Oi, stop fooling around. You also invited him to be part of your team right?" Musashi scolded his other best man.

"Kekeke.. still an idiot I see, eh, fucking monkey?"

Monta's eyes met his then his recognition dawned.

"Hi – Hiruma – Hiruma-senpai?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, this is great, everyone's here. Look there's the Huh-Huh brothers!" Kurita exclaimed, pointing near the shrines. Three figures were coming at them, headed by a brown-haired man with a big scar on his right cheek, wearing a dark blue suit which framed his body perfectly. Following him are two figures: one with a shaved head and wearing a black suit, looking quite serious and the other with dark sunglasses and hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Kazuki, I thought you were traveling on business" Musashi greeted, shaking hands with the blue-suited guy.

"Business finished early. I'm still invited, right?" Kazuki Juumonji answered.

"I bid you my best, Takekura-san" the shaved man greeted the groom.

"Oi, oi, Kuroki, don't be so proper and boring. These are friends here you see" the one with the glasses said as he put an arm above the bald guy's head.

"Congratulations, Musashi-san" Shozo Toganou greeted, revealing his clear brown eyes.

"Well, if isn't the fucking Huh-Huh trio.." Hiruma interrupted with his drawling voice, which did not fail to catch all the men's attention.

The three who just arrived suddenly paled, upon recognizing who just called them then:

"Huh?"

"Huuuhhh?"

"HHUuuuuHHHH???"

But before Hiruma can abuse them further, a small white van arrived at the grounds, then it was Musashi's turn to pale.

"Everyone one of you: go to your seats. Kurita, Hiruma, come with me" the groom barked than everyone frantically scampered away.

"Ah.. she's here already, Misaki-san" Kurita said.

Hiruma just chuckled in reply.

Amidst the immediate chaos, the guests actually managed to find their assigned seats. The groom and his two best men had placed themselves at the end of the aisle to patiently wait for the bride, who was at the moment, being ushered inside a small temporary tent. Just before the wedding march started, Kurita made some gurgling noises.

"What is it now, Kurita?" Musashi whispered at the big man.

"Er – The--- the—the.."

"Tch. He probably had too much fucking cake. He'd been stuffing his face up since this morning", the other man spat.

"No. It's – er – the ring – the ring, I forgot it".

Musashi looked at him with horror.

"Well, that's just fucking brilliant, fucking fatty.. kekeke" Hiruma commented, highly amused.

Then someone tapped at Musashi's shoulder.

"Here it is. My usually scatter-brained son forgot to take it from our coffee table" Mr. Ryokan said, handing a small black velvet box to Musashi, who caught it with a great surprise in his face.

"Papa.." Kurita pleaded with relief and sniffed, as his father walked away.

Just then, the wedding march started, which immediately awakened the seemingly comatose Musashi. The bridesmaids who walked down the aisle were Suzuna and Misaki's cousin whose eyes caught Hiruma standing dashingly beside the groom. She blushed profusely as she walked away from the center.

The last person on the line was, of course, the bride. She looked magnificent, with her pretty gown and a see-through lace over her face. Musashi's heart was racing – or rather it wanted to melt. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or to laugh. Somehow, she sensed a bit of his discomfort, because her walk suddenly faltered. Musashi caught himself in between a frown and a tearful cry.

Then Hiruma whispered to his ear: "Fucking old man, don't start puking on your damn shoes and start ruining the mood".

It effectively woke him up.

_I must relax, _he thought. _This is making my bride uncomfortable._

Then he flashed the warmest smile he could muster, as she continued waling towards him, matching his radiance. Walking there, she is so full of grace and everything around her was magical. All else dissolved in his mind, except for her.

* * *

_The fucking old man was really into it. He looked like a fucking schoolboy seeing the biggest lollipop on the store window. His bride didn't look half-bad. She smiled forlornly at first, as if sensing his doom. Kekeke… everyone here are idiots. The whole scene amused him._

"Just wait and see what I have in store for you, fucking newlyweds" Hiruma muttered and chuckled darkly to himself.

* * *

They just arrived from Okinawa. The train they had boarded was rather cozy, compliments of Musashi and Sena. It did not take long and hard for them to convince her to come. She wanted to share this glorious day with the rest of the Deimon Devilbats' old members. She had missed Sena and Yukimitsu's weddings. It brought a deep ache inside her heart, because all of them are so dear to her. Besides, she is ready to explain everything. Rather, part of everything.

The kids are sleeping now, tired from the long travel. They had been to Tokyo before, to visit their grandmother once before she went to America. But they had lived in such a different place that everything seemed new. They are kids after all, she thought, as she looked at them sleeping – Hiroshi's arm over his sister's torso, guarding her, protecting. They are so young and vulnerable, it scared her.

She left her note on top of the dresser, just beside the bed. She wrote that she will be back before 8 pm, had ordered room service to be delivered at 6 and reminded them profusely to not let anyone else in. Then she left for the wedding.

* * *

"Hello? Musashi-san? I don't think I can make it to the ceremony. Traffic here is terrible, there's an upturned truck right at the middle of the road. I'm sorry. I know I should have gotten here earlier but I needed to attend that teaching convention. I promise to be there at the reception. I can't wait to meet everyone, including Misaki-san. See you!"

Click.

_Hopefully, he'll be able to listen to my voice mail_, Mamori thought. She sighed. _Of all times --- a traffic NOW?_

She hoped against all hope that the ferry boat reception won't leave her behind, as she waited patiently inside her cab.

* * *

end of chapter...

* * *

_**I'm sad Eyeshield 21 is finished.. But in the last chapter, it turned out that Hiruma and Mamori are still together in the same team. They really are meant to be together… YAY!!!**_


	11. The Comeback of the Devilish Mastermind

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 and even though I want to bring the series back, I cannot - and I am left with my weird imagination. Still, the series remains to be the property of its original creators.

* * *

Note: It's been one year, a lot has happened, and even after that much time I still receive requests / comments to continue the story. I apologize if I kept putting off the updates. It's just that the characters just became too vivid, too hard to control that I decided to take a break so as not to be overwhelmed by them. I have the plot inside my head still, but it keeps on shifting and trying out new things and twists. Right now, I'll take the plunge and then let's just see what happens... :)

Same configuration applies. BOLD text are supposed to be said in english. Italics are thoughts. Normal Text are Japanese.

* * *

Correction: In an earlier chapter, I wrote about Pathetique being a creation of Chopin, but I was corrected by a reader who submitted a review. I apologize for the error. That time I was listening to a lot of Chopin but I've always loved Pathetique by Beethoven, and got a bit confused with my narrative. Thank you to that reader - I am duly chastised.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** The Comeback of the Devilish Mastermind

Robin, the Assitant Extraordinaire, began checking his list of all the members of "The Team". It is the Ultimate Team, and the needs of the team will be his responsibility starting today. He doesn't know about these people, and aside from the almost encyclopedic knowledge gathered from personal profiles and obscure Japanese publications, he knows no reason why chose them to be part of his GREAT team. Aside from , who looks formidable and has a bit of an impressive background, and Shin Seijuro, the famous Japanese linebacker, he's not quite as impressed with the others. One looks like an overgrown chimpanzee, another is some kind of Sharpshooter who favors cowboy hats, another is a man who works in a laboratory and appears as if he can't last on the field for 5 seconds, and another is a tv model who is not even that tall (for crying out loud!). If there is anything that convinced Robin to call these dubious characters, it would be his unwavering faith and belief in his boss' wise judgement.

On the other side of the boat:

Hiruma popped a gum and brought out an M-16.

"We agreed you will be on your best behavior", Gen commented with an arched brow.

"Shut up, old man, we agreed "during the wedding" and your wedding has passed. This is my party now, kekeke"

The former Deimon Devilbats kicker just sighed.

Right then he spotted his bride, waving at him. She is standing in the middle of a specially erected dance platform at the ship's deck. He then realized it's time for their first dance as a married couple.

"Oh well, I'll just leave you to your devices. After all, this whole event turned out quite well", Gen said distractedly, without looking at his best man, as he whisked himself away into the arms of his lovely wife.

But the said best friend / best man / devil incarnate did not hear any of what he just said for he was looking intensely at an almost familiar figure jumping up and down and waving like crazy near the riverbank.

* * *

"Musashi-san! Sena! Suzuna-chan!", Mamori shouted at the top of her lungs. She had seen the ferry boat leaving the dock and ran as fast as she could. She even forgot to get her change from the cab driver, who merrily honked his horn, thinking what a generous client she was.

She finally reached the dock, but the boat has gone on for about 50 yards. So she began shouting like crazy, unmindful of her light yellow skirt riding up her smooth thighs and almost flying away with the wind.

She hoped that the black-haired man, probably a boat crew, would hear her over the noise of the engine and the wind. He even looked at her, seemed to focus for quite a while, but she guessed he couldn't hear her, figured she was some kind of lunatic who wanted to gate crash the party.

"Sena.." her voice trailed. She wanted to cry. She missed the wedding and now she missed the reception too. She looked at the receding boat, at the tall figure who seemed to be still fixated at her, and she sighed.

_So much for gate crashing_, she thought, and turned away.

* * *

The familiar figure at the bay has on a yellow dress, a skirt more like, and a denim jacket, so he guessed that person was a female, and he could hear some intelligible words over the drone of the boat's engines. He even thought he heard the pipsqueak's name. Then a gust of wind seemed to throw her at mid jump and a brown-red mass erupted from behind her, which seemed to scatter with the flow of the wind. The setting sun cast off an almost blinding reflection. He'd know those red-brown locks anywhere.

Hiruma blinked. The figure had stopped waving and jumping. Then she bowed down, turned, and walked away. He wanted to shout out to the bridge at the captain to stop the friggin' boat, but his voice seemed to have abandoned him.

_What the heck?_ he thought. _I don't even know if it really was her._

So he looked back towards the riverbank, and saw her walking away. _Besides, if the boat did stop, what is he to do? Jump off into the freakin' water and swim until he reaches her and then what? Have some sort of happy (he dare not use the word "romantic") reunion? And has he not forgotten she was already freakin' MARRIED?_ He let out a burst from his M-16 (which effectively caught the attention of the merry-makers in the ship).

"Tch"

and walked away from the stern.

* * *

Mamori heard a short burst of gunfire. She's been around much of those so she could not be mistaken. So she looked back at the boat, but the figure looking at her a few seconds ago had gone and the music from the boat can still be heard palying faintly.

So she continued on and wondered why of all things, she heard sounds of an M-16 firing. And she tried to convince herself it was just her empty stomach growling making her hear some unnecessary things.

* * *

On the other side of the boat:

Robin wondered what has pissed off his boss. A few seconds ago, he spotted him speaking to Mr. Takekura, but now he is alone, striding towards him with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Lately, since they arrived to Japan, Robin had seen him show faces he'd never seen before. Truly, it is a privilege for him. But it's also baffling. In America, while doing business, he'd have the usual expression of airy nonchalance, sometimes, of grim satisfaction bordering on a controlled sarcasm. But here, Robin had seen him full of glee, with anger, disgust, even with a seemingly soft light behind his dark, mysterious eyes. And now, he looked at if he'd swallowed a porcupine.

**"Er- Mr. Hiruma, Sir - should we start the PLAN?" **he asked, following his boss' stride.

**"The WHAT? Fuckin' Assistant?" **Hiruma spat.

**"You know... 'The Plan'? The one you have diabolically conceived?" **Robin answered with eagerness.

**"Tch. It's only a fuckin' fireworks show. Do it"**

And with that, Robin gave the signal to the crew at the bridge who gave his signal to the crew waiting near the bow. In after one full minute, a thunderous roar was heard. The visitors were so shocked that they thought the ship was going down. The music and the dancing stopped and everyone looked towards the sky with horror. Then hundreds of colorful fireworks erupted. Fear was erased and all faces were suddenly mesmerized.

Robin was grinning like a fool, while his boss stood beside the boat railing popping his gum and playing with his M-16. Suzuna was holding Sena's hand, and shouted with glee everytime another set appeared. Her husband studied her with affection. The newlyweds were holding each other, their dance forgotten, their faces a show of happinness (The devil quarterback looked their way and almost barfed on his polished shoes). Monta looked like a 5-year old, mumbling "Awesome - max", while Kurita couldn't decide whether he should be watching the fireworks display or the cake placed on top of the nearest table that he can grab easily now that no one will be watching him. It lasted for 10 minutes. But right after the show started, more than a few sillhouetes appeared standing on the roof of the bridge. And everyone gasped, seeing one of the sillhouettes was some sort of giant - who suddenly appeared to be sticking a finger inside his nostril. Another one was revealed to be a lanky guy, holding a small comb and furiously combing his already over-combed hair back. One figure with red hair stood with dark glasses on his eye, one is a tall man with silvery white hair, and another man in an expensive looking sportscoat who smiled directly at the scene before him.

"It's Eyeshield 21" Sena murmurred.

"Eh? Who? Where? You're Eyeshield 21" Suzuna said as she looked at her husband questioningly.

"Yes. But that person was the first Eyeshield 21" he answered as he pointed towards roof of the bridge.

"Ah.." she gasped.

"They're here" Juumonji commented, and sipped his punch.

"Those are formerly from Ojou, Bando, and that's the original Eyeshield 21", Kuroki added, without looking up, being a serious monk that he is.

"Again, with the serious face!" Toganou lamented, bracing an arm around the former's shoulder. "Why don't we just greet those old friends? Eh?"

"I agree" Juumonji replied, leading the way towards the new visitors.

Hiruma smirked. The brats (who were hardly brats any more) looked like dumbfounded fools. Still, he couldn't help but reminisce about the old days - when they played in the Youth World Cup. His mind started trailing from one memory to another until it ended up where it usually ends up - to a thought about a certain person. Memories were good, but they are also troublesome.

He fired another round which effectively brought all eyes and ears to him.

**"Ladies and gentlemen" **he greeted with mock respect "the fuckin' party is over" he looked at his newly-wed best friend and smiled evilly, "so we bid you farewell for we have a plane to catch. Kekeke"

Right then, a big cargo helicopter appeared at the sky and signaled that it would land at the middle of the boat, right there at the deck. The visitors ran towards the bridge, men grabbing their hats to prevent them from flying away, the women trying to protect their chastities by ineffectively pulling their skirts down while running to safer ground.

Amidst the chaos, the new visitors have come down to greet their old friends and new teammates.

"I am looking forward to this" Yamato said, as he shook Sena's hand. "It's been a while since we played beside each other. When I heard you have signed up, I just couldn't turn the offer away", he smiled at the younger man.

"I'm glad as well, Yamato-san" Sena answered. "I heard you moved back to America but I have not seen you in the NFL" he voiced his curiosity.

"It was my choice. I played in the university, but I realized I have more passion in teaching" he answered kindly.

"You're a teacher?" Suzuna added

"I teach College Math and coach the Notre Dame University American Football team" Yamato answered.

"So you still play?" Sena wondered.

"You'd be a fool to think that you have overtaken me, Eyeshield 21".

* * *

**"Fuckin' Assistant, where's the rest of them?" **Hiruma asked, as they walked towards the helicopter that is now being boarded by His Team.

**"They have advised, Sir, that they will be waiting at the airport. Your personal jet has arrived and is ready to take you and the team back to America"**

Hiruma seemed appeased by this answer so he looked towards the big hulk of Kurita trying to board the helicopter. Ootawara is helping pull him inside.

_Everything seems settled_, he thought, _but why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

He was the last to board the helicopter, but before they finally took off, he let out a long burst from his rifle, as the people from the boat, waved them goodbye.

* * *

After walking for a half hour, Mamori was finally able to hail a taxi. The meter ran too fast, and she thought about her limited resources with melancholy. She tried to cheer herself up by thinking that she'd get to spend more time with the twins that night. The cab encountered another traffic so she decided that she'd walk the entire way so she can save some money and handed her fare to the visibly annoyed driver.

As she was going out, a vendor on a bicycle / cart suddenly materialized on the sidewalk. Their collision was expected. Boiled sweet potatoes rained upon them, as Mamori found herself staring at a puddle of mud.

"Where were you lookin' lady? Are you an idiot?"

Anger flashed in her brain. But being the adult that she was, she constrained herself.

"I'm really sorry, it was my fault" she bowed as she stood up and tried to help the man.

"Damn right it was your fault. And you have to pay these" he demanded, pointing at the 20 or so sweet potatoes scattered at their feet.

There goes the savings from the taxi ride, she thought sadly.

"I'm really sorry" she answered as she took out her wallet. However, she felt her phone vibrate - a call was coming in. It doesn't have a caller ID. She fumbled for a few seconds before finally pressing the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Yow, I see all you people coming in and I am just sooooo happy!" a tall, blond-haired man with a beard greeted as they entered the main entrance of the airport.

At first, they all just stared at him with incredulity, until one, two, three, several other men appeared beside him.

"It's the Youth World Cup all-over again", Yukimitsu exclaimed.

Suddenly, a big blur ran at them, straight towards the big Kurita, and tackled him. As he was a professional, however, it was easy for him do block off the attack.

"Komusubi-kun!" Kurita exclaimed, despite the too-warm a greeting.

"Hnnn"

"We've been waiting for quite some time" said a lean man with a cowboy hat, holding a little girl beside him.

"Papa, who are they?" she piped up.

"They will be my teammates" he answered softly.

"Can't I really go?" she pleaded.

"Nope. Maybe next time, darling" Shien Musanokoji answered his daughter.

Hiruma looked at each and every one of them.

"Hn.. We're almost complete except for one more player" he said with calm.

Everyone else paused from their informal reunion and looked at him. Robin shuffled his lists furiously. He checked every single one of the players he had contacted on his list. He knows they are already complete, except for a running back named Rikku Kaitani who will be coming from the Bahamas and will go directly to New York.

"Would you by any chance, be waiting for me, fuckin' trashes?" a voice drawled behind them.

They all looked at the source at once, except Hiruma, who was obviously expecting him.

There stood the NFL player Kongo Agon, with his fair wife inside one big arm.

"Kekeke.. as always, you are late fuckin' dread"

"Well, unlike you trashes, I'm a celebrity" he retorted in his usual venomous manner.

"It's starting all over again. I feel so chilly-MAX" Monta mumbled.

"Kekeke"

* * *

Youichi Hiruma - Quarterback

Shien Mushanokoji - Quarterback

Sena Kobayakawa - Runningback

Daikichi Komusubi - Offensive Guard

Taro Raimon - Wide Receiver / Split End / Cornerback

Yukimitsu Manabu - Wide Receiver Natsuhiko Taki - Tight End / Outside Linebacker

Rikku Kaitani - Runningback

Takeru Yamato - Runningback

Haruto Sakuraba - Wide Receiver Taka Honjou - Wide Receiver

Jo Tetsuma - Wide Receiver

Gen Takekura - Kicker Kotaro Sasaki - Kicker

Hayato Akaba - Tight End

Ryokan Kurita - Center / Lineman

Juumonji Kazuki - Lineman

Koji Kuroki - Lineman

Shozo Togano - Lineman

Shin Seijuro - Linebacker

Makoto Ootawara - Lineman

Kengo Mizumachi - Lineman

Kongo Agon - Wide Receiver / Linebacker

Robin checked his list, finally, he has no more worries. It seemed like called , who was actually an old friend. Preparing for this game, he has watched numerous games from all leagues all over the world. He was familiar with Kongo Agon who was famed a genius player. He has never won an MVP award, however. Not because he cheats, but because he's quite brutal on the field. With him playing, Robin's conviction of this team winning was fortified.

Then a voice peppered him out of the blue.

"So, who's you're Manager?" the self-appointed Cheerleading Captain asked him.

Abruptly, everyone else turned towards him. Even the Devil Captain stopped typing on his laptop.

"Ahaha.. you are very smart MY SISTER!" Natsuhiko Taki appeared and was about to take a split when his own sister punched him on the face.

"Shut up, idiot brother"

"So who is it?" she demanded.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

This chapter took so long, was one year in the making. Sorry for the incomplete introductions of the returning characters. I'll make them appear along the plot because they won't be satisfied inside my head anyway. I had to review my ES21 trivia bank to write this. I wanted to post this, today, October 21, 3PM Philippine time, because my mind cannot focus until I have done so. I have tons of things to prepare for my presentation tomorrow - in front of our Managing Director no less, but I can't let up. I need to publish and I need to write. Chapters 12 to 14 have been drafted. Hopefully, I can publish them tomorrow and in the coming days. It feels good to write again.


	12. Cream Puff Face's Return

**Title: A Fear of the Inevitable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 and even though I want to bring the series back, I cannot - and I am left with my weird imagination. Still, the series remains to be the property of its original creators.

* * *

Note: Half of this chapter was written while the other half of the previous chapter (Chapter11) is being written. (I was in the office & couldn't access my character profiles to properly write the rest of Chapter 11 so I decided to write Chapter 12 then). I hope there weren't any inconsistencies between the two.

Same configuration applies. BOLD letters are ENGLISH dialogue. Italics are thoughts. Normal font are Japanese (just imagine 'kay?)

* * *

Shout Out: To the reviewers and followers of this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! The story still has a long way to go. But Chapters 13 and 14 will follow soon.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** CreamPuff Face's Return

"So, who's you're Manager?" Suzuna asked, AGAIN.

Everyone looked at their Team Captain / Devil Boss (failed to recognize the obvious triumphant smile on the Fuckin' Assistant's face telling them that HE is to be their Manager - though he is but standing beside his Boss) and gawked at the two for more than a minute.

Hiruma just popped his gum and shouldered his rifle, instead of giving a coherent answer.

It was the great Natsuhiko who shattered the reverie when he exclaimed, "Ahaha.. where oh where I wonder is our madamoiselle Mamori?" saying this while doing 3 pirouettes.

Sensing the tension in the air, Kongo Agon stood up from the chair where he was lounging a minute ago.

"Ah.. so where's your little red-haired giflfriend trash? Did she find someone trashier than you?" he commented with a smirk.

"Shhh, my darling. Such ineloquent speech does not befit you", his frail wife gently scolded him, placing a forefinger upon his lips.

But his smirk didn't go away.

"Bye, trash. See you on the plane" Agon added as they both walked away.

"Did you call Mamo-nee? Did you?" Suzuna exclaimed. "I don't think her husband would mind. Besides, you can always blackmail him. Though thinking about Mamo-nee's tastes, he's probably someone entirely wholesome and so unlike y-"

BANG

(It was a huge pistol this time)

"Shut your trap fuckin' pipsqueak's wife or else you won't have it anymore and you'd cheer using sign language"

Sena though, has effectively shielded the duly chastised Suzuna from the perfectly unaimed gunshot. "She asked you a valid question, Hiruma-senpai. We DO need a Manager for this important fight".

"I agree Hiruma. With Mamori-chan we can win this, definitely!" Kurita conceded. Gen, however, remained impassive despite his wife's prodding behind whispers "Gen, you should help them convince Hiruma. This is getting way out of hand"

"I'd hire who the hell I want to hire as Manager, fuckin' brats. This is my fuckin' team"

"E-ehem - " Robin interjected "I daresay, Mr Hiruma need not hire anyone else as I, his one and only faithful asssistant, will support this team as your formal ma-"

"I say let him decide" - a voice from behind cut off Robin's tirade.

"I, for one, do not care whether people acknowledge me or not" the voice, gentle but laced with steely firmness, added.

The devil boss' ears twitched and an almost imperceptible arching of eyebrows passed across his forehead.

"I am merely safeguarding my interests, as I am both owner and captain of this fuckin' team. And I wouldnt want to lose because some inexperienced manager botched up my style" he answered without inflection.

"And I do not need to prove myself that I am not some inexperienced manager who would bring a team its downfall", the voice answered louder than before.

And before the devil quarterback was able to retort, it added:

"You know me better than that Youichi".

Her voice seemed to trail off and soften when she spoke his name;

it almost broke him to pieces.

* * *

Earlier:

"Hello? Musashi-san? I don't think I can make it to the ceremony. Traffic here is terrible, there's an upturned truck right at the middle of the road. I'm sorry. I know I should have gotten here earlier but I needed to attend that teaching convention. I promise to be there at the reception. I can't wait to meet everyone, including Misaki-san. See you!" CLICK (See chapter 10)

Gen cursed himself for not checking his voicemail sooner. He could have asked Hiruma to wait a bit longer for her. Not that he would say YES, but Gen was the one who invited her to his wedding, after all. He dialed the number on the screen of his mobile phone. He waited for 8 rings and almost hung up when a voice suddenly answered.

"Hello? Musashi-san, is that you? My phone's almost out of battery power"

"Mamori-san, I will not take long, listen carefully. Come to the Tokyo International Airport right away. We will be waiting for you."

CLICK

Mamori has no idea what he meant. _The airport? What is he doing in the airport._ But he said they will be waiting. She has no time to dawdle with indecision.

Musashi-san said they will be waiting, and she had kept them waiting for so long. She owed it to them to at least show up.

"I am truly sorry", she apologized to the vendor who was picking his sweet potatoes from the sidewalk. "I need to go somewhere immediately. I will pay you once I get back"

He tried to protest in between curses, but she was gone in an instant. She felt rather guilty because she doesn't have anything to pay him, she just lied to an innocent person.

* * *

Back to the present:

Hiruma slowly turned, afraid yet exhilirated with what he will be seeing. And in one moment -

- she was there, standing with her yellow dress (caked with dirt and smudges), her red-brown hair flowing wildly at the back of her head, the nose with a hint of her quarter-American ancestry, and her vivid brown eyes that shows strength and gentleness as the same time.

_Fuck! What do I say?_

"I didn't ask for you to come.." was what he came up with.

"No, you didn't. I guess it was just meant to be" she answered coolly.

"Hn.. your experience is already 10 years old, why the fuck do you think I'd hire you, damn m-"

She smiled deviously, as if challenging him. "As they say in America - old habits die hard".

"If you tell me, I can just walk away and never appear before you again. But if you would tell me to stay, I will."

The words echoed inside his head. _Does it mean more than what it should mean?_ he thought.

Hiruma almost floundered. But his tricky mind wouldn't let him.

"I'll hire you."

"Only when you answer my fuckin' question. kekeke"

She just smiled and waited.

"Hn.. what's a two-point conversion?" he asked, pointing his pistol at her beautiful face.

She smirked but didn't brush the muzzle away. "You think I don't learn, Youichi? Or that I have gone senile?"

No one knows she had been keeping up with American Football in Japan and in the world as much as she can and has been reviewing Hiroshi's tapes of NFL and Japanese league games.

"The two-point conversion is a play done after a touchdown has been scored. A team may use this play instead of an extra point kick so that they can go for a tie- if they are down by 1 point, or win the game by scoring 2 points. The execution of this play can be very tricky and is done by either running or passing the ball over the goal line"

"Tch"

Hiruma tried to hide his glee. It was just what he expected. She's still as sharp as ever.

"So? What? make up your mind!" it was Suzuna, being restrained by Sena.

"Shut up or I'll blow you to bits."

"You-" to Mamori "Why do you want this? You don't want to teach fuckin' chibis any more?" the devil of Deimon asked.

"Anou- Mamori-nee-san, wouldn't your husband mind?" Sena finally asked the question nagging in almost everyone's brain.

After a moment of silence:

"What husband?" then she suddenly took off the gold plated band on her finger. "I don't have one. Never had one."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Even Hiruma almost blew out the ceiling to pieces.

"But - but in your letter it read Yagami, Mamori" Suzuna reasoned.

"Yes, I had it altered, er- to avoid questions" she answered matter-of-fact.

"You know It's hard to explain why you have your maiden name and still have -" she hesitated.

"its a long story.."

She looked at Hiruma squarely, instead of really explaining.

"Tch. **Fuckin assistant**" he spat at Robin "**draft up a contract - for our fuckin manager here**"

Robin looked flabbergasted. Suzuna jumped and said "YAY!" in that cute manner of hears. Sena, though still wondering what his Mamo-nee meant, smiled at her, while the rest of the team just beamed, signaling their warm welcome.

"It's fuckin' time to leave" Hiruma said and began to turn away.

"Wait!" Mamori shouted.

"When you hire me, I'll take the lowest rate you can give, and even less. But, you have to take me in with a package."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Hiruma asked, more intrigued than annoyed.

"I won't leave Japan without my very important posessions" she said firmly.

It was now Gen's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Whatever, fuckin' manager" Hiruma answered. He still has plenty of time to know what she was talking about. The important thing is that she is there and part of his team.

Mamori smiled weakly; "Alright. But I need to pick them up in a nearby hotel"

"Don't take more than half hour, or we'll leave you behind" he gave her back an almost convincing menacing look, at which she only smiled in return.

"**Fuckin assitant, lend her the limo**"

Robin scrambled towards Mamori, still baffled by his boss' behavior, but unwilling to disappoint - "Ah- Yes Sir! Right away"

* * *

"Hello?" the little boy answered.

"Hello, Hiro, dear? It's mommy" Mamori was thankful that the limo driver lend her his cellphone charger.

"Mom?"

"Yes. Are you finished with supper? I'm on my way there. Don't unpack anything, we're going to check out right away"

"Why? We just arrived"

"We're going on a trip"

"We ARE ON a trip, arent we?"

"No more questions, just hurry up and prepare your sister, 'kay?"

"Okay"

CLICK

"Hiro, was that mom?"

"Yeah"

"Where are we going now?"

"Dunno. just finish eating 'cos we're checking out once she comes back"

"OKAY. I hope it's fun where we're going"

"Yeah, there's no reception in this stupid hotel. I can't even watch Japan League. I wanted to see Shin Seijuro get bashed up"

"Good for you.. haha" Megumi teased.

Hiro groaned.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Rather short but crudely written chapter, this is. I'm still waiting to be called to the Director's office and haven't eaten lunch. T.T

I'm thinking of updating my other fluff fanfic "Stalker". And I'm thinking about a plot for a Skip Beat fanfic as well.

Oh.. so much to do, so little time.


	13. Heaven on Earth or Hell in Heaven?

**A Fear of the Inevitable  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 and even though I want to bring the series back, I cannot - and I am left with my weird imagination. Still, the series remains to be the property of its original creators.

Note: I'm really exicted about this chapter. That's enough said. Teehee

BOLD fonts said in english. Italics are thoughts. Normal font are, well, normal. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Heaven on Earth or Hell in Heaven?

The atmosphere inside the private jet of FBL Enterprises has a unique feel to it. It has never been boarded by such an assorted group of people. As the jet is fitted to provide its passengers with comfort and luxury, no complaints were heard. Rather, everyone was amazed of the plush armchairs and the beautifully crafted furniture. The quantity of food and snacks, though verging on to being completely annihilated because of Kurita and his younger counterpart Komusubi, were of top quality and the service of 12 on-board staff are impeccable. The Devil Quarterback has returned to his formal and subdued self, focused on his laptop, revising and rethinking his plays. He has his own mini-headquarters at the back of the plane. But unknown to everyone else, he has been mentally ticking off the clock, waiting for his "Damn Manager" to return.

_She was never married. He could almost not believe. But why the mystery, why the secrets? Did she hate him that much that she'd rather pretend to be married to some imaginary bastard? And why the hell did she appear just now if she does hate him? What could she gain?_

_Do you think she's doing this to be near you, Youichi? Who the fuck are you kidding?_

His mind wandered to that fateful night, almost 6 years ago. She wore her hair longer even back then. He didn't recognize her when she first opened the club door as there was not much light and a storm was raging outside, and that night he must have drunk more than he had drunk in his whole lifetime. Not until he smelled her faint jasmine cologne.

_"Where have you been, Youichi?"_

"You-nii! You-nii!" Suzuna shouting as she rolled her way towards his sanctuary. Robin stumbled as he tried to block her, while Sena, despite his speed, ineffectively tried to catch her.

"The plane's moving, Mamo-nee's not here yet" she exclaimed, as if scolding him.

"Che, we're on a strict timeline, I explicitly told her not to be late" he answered back without looking at her.

"But-"

Then a wave of exclamations erupted from the front of the cabin. "Mamori-sama.. Ahaha"

"Mamo-what?"

"Who are they?"

"Are those her-?"

The devil tried to appear un-curious, but the ever-hyper cheerleader caught up on his twitching ears.

"Yay! She made it!" and she hurried to her dear Mamo-nee, but with a parting glance and a wink at him.

Robin, hands almost being rolled over by Suzuna's skates, prostrated himself in front of his boss "So sorry Sir for the intrusion, I tried to stop her but -"

"Tch. Just let that damn manager sign the contract. You don't want her running out on my fuckin' team because of your impertinence" he answered his poor assistant with a look that would wither any soul within a 5-mile radius.

Robin gulped and bowed, "Right away Sir!" and hurried away.

* * *

On the other side of the room:

"Coming through guys. Sorry we almost didnt make it" Mamori huffed as they passed by her new teammates who are already settling down.

"Hiro, Hiro, look, it's Sakuraba, from that TV Commercial" Megumi pointed at Sakuraba who almost dropped his glass of juice.

"And look there is Shin Seijuro, wanna say "hi" to him?" Mamori prodded her son.

Hiroshi just gave the man a tentative look. "What are we doing here mom?"

"Well, erm-"

"Why are you trashes so noisy? My wife's watchin opera, you fuckin' trashes keep quiet if you don't wanna die" Kongo Agon appeared in the midst of the commotion.

"Kongo Agon?" Hiroshi's eyes widened. "You play for the NFL"

"Well, Look'it here, a fan of mine. You have good taste boy" he kneeled in front of Hiroshi. "But you better shut up or I'll hang you upside down until we get to America" and smiled menacingly.

"You're not nice" Megumi retorted.

"Of course I'm not nice" he said immitating a girl's voice "Who wants fuckin' nice?" and bared his teeth at her.

Hiroshi meanwhile, stood there looking awed.

"Oh for pete's sake, can't you be all normal and nice event just a little? They're 5 year-old kids"

Agon stood up and looked at her with disinterest.

"Just so you know. I hate kids, especially, that trash's kids" he whispered at her and turned away after he gave her another one of his famous smirks. Then he return to his wife's side.

Mamori was left standing there looking like she was just punched at the gut. _How did he find out?_

"**Fuckin Assistant? Where the hell are you? My fuckin coffee's gone**!" It was now Hiruma coming at them, holding a Mossberg pump-action shotgun in one hand, and am empty coffee carafe in the other.

But he stopped in his tracks when he saw the three standing in front of him.

For the second time that night, he almost blew the ceiling to pieces, almost caused his own plane to crash. He looked at the boy and the girl and then at Mamori.

"What are these fuckin' chibis doin' in my plane, Damn Manager?" he said coldly, but still with a voice laced with toxicity.

Everyone in that area witnessing the confrontation shivered.

Robin was too afraid to call his boss' attention, for he knew he will be the object of the devil's wrath. He was supposed to arrange everything and to ensure that all will go according to plan. And the plan does not include 2 kids on his plane.

Mamori didn't know what to say. She forgot to rehearse her explanation on their way back to the ariport. She felt stupid. For once in her life, she was completely scared. Not of Hiruma, but of the twins. Her relationships with the people she loves hangs in the balance and in this one particular moment. And she doesn't know what the hell to say!

Hiruma looked at Mamori directly, expecting her angry retort, but it never came. So he looked at the two beside her. The little girl, completely terrified was holding her Mamori's hand and is looking at him with wide eyes. The little boy, however, looked at him levelly, without a hint of fear nor defiance, more like a look of annoyance. He noticed that they (he and the boy) have the same piercing venomous gaze, except that the boy's eyes are exactly the color of his mother's.

"Yay! You-nii, this little boy looks just like you!" Suzuna exclaimed out of the blue.

It was Hiruma's eyes turn to wide, and they looked at Mamori - who instantly looked away.

The silence was sliced by the soft thud of the coffee carafe as it collided with the carpeted floor.

Gen Takekura, always the stoic person that he was, has his eyes closed, while everyone else, including the noisy cheerleader, have their mouths agape.

Hiruma swallowed and gritted his teeth.

His thoughts replayed their conversation less than an hour ago:

_"What husband?" then she suddenly took off the gold plated band on her finger. "I don't have one. Never had one."_

_Everyone looked at her in shock. Even Hiruma almost blew out the ceiling to pieces._

_"But - but in your letter it read Yagami, Mamori" Suzuna reasoned._

_"Yes, I had it altered, er- to avoid questions" she answered matter-of-fact._

_"its a long story.."_

_"You know It's hard to explain why you have your maiden name and still have -" she hesitated._

Before that she called his name as tenderly as when she called him that night - almost 6 years ago - 5 years and 11 months to be exact. _And how old were these kids again?_

He looked at the boy and then at the girl.

The boy returned his gaze but the little girl cowered behind her mother's skirt.

Mamori's voice broke through the thick veil of silence. "His name is Hiroshi" seeing as Hiruma and Hiro are engaged in a creepy staring contest, "and my baby right here" she motioned to the little girl beside her "her name is Megumi. They are twins, actually. Fraternal."

The original brains of the former Deimon Devilbats stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. And no one dared speak up and disturb them.

But idiots will be idiots - and Natsuhiko Taki, as always defined by his role, was the one who broke the reverie with a short perpendicular split and:

"Ahaha.. you look just like a family. Hiruma-san, Madame Mamori, Hiroshi-kun, Megumi-chan.. hahaha.. I'm so touched".

And that's when everyone gasped in unison. Kurita swallowed 2 creampuffs at the same time, was rescued by Komusubi with rapid "pats" on the back, Monta almost fainted, Yukimitsu's jaw could not have dropped any lower, Suzuna's eyes began brimming up with tears, and Gen grinned like a fool and cradled his wife in one big arm.

"They both have an IQ of 210. And Hiroshi here - he loves American Football as much as you do..." Mamori finally found her voice.

"Who are you? Why are you looking at my mom like that?" Hiroshi asked testily at the tall, almost familiar looking man.

"I-"

"I am Hiruma Youichi"

"I play Quarterback. Your mom is my da-"

"she's the Manager of our Team"

"**A quarterback?**" Hiroshi asked in perfect english.

Hiruma's interest was suddenly piqued "**Yes, a quarterback. And what's your position**?" he answered.

"**None. They don't want me to play. I'm too smart for them**" he answered nonchalantly.

"**Oh really?**" a familiar glint from his eyes captured everyone's attention.

"**Perhaps you can run down some of your plays with me, chibi**"

"**And what? So you can use them for your team? Hell no!**" the boy answered.

"Hiroshi!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" the devil's laughter filled the entire cabin.

"It's so scary. They even sound the same" Suzuna commented with a whisper.

* * *

Robin watched the entire scene moments ago, unfold before him. He watched the expression of his boss as it turned into anger to confusion to glee. He heard how the cheeky boy answered his boss, but instead of being annoyed, he showed obvious delight.

"**Ehem.. please sign this contract here Ms. Anezaki**, " he interrupted the Team Manager, who was busy feeding her brood.

"**Oh, Thank you**" she answered, unmindful of him using her maiden name.. "I** hope the Youichi treats you well**"

"**I am his most loyal servant**" he said with pomp and a hint of annoyance.

"**I have no doubts about that. Youichi has always enlisted loyalty from people. Not because he's scary. But because he - well.. he has such an endearing personality. Thank you**" she said, handing him the contract.

_She talks as if she had known him inside out_, Robin thought._ This woman, she's nothing, no record of skills or experience. She's just a teacher and with two little kids in tow. She may have been a manager of his master's highschool American Football team, but what could she do against Antonia Harvey? That harpy will eat her alive._

However, Robin has no choice but to follow his boss' whim and trust in the fates to get through this game as the winner.

* * *

"Mommy, why are we going to America?" Megumi piped up.

"Mom's been offered a job, sweetie, I will be the Manager of this Football Team"

"Why was Mr. Hiruma so angry and then he just laughed?" she asked again.

"Haha.. he's just like that, honey"

* * *

On the other side of the room:

"**This play looks like the Wishbone**", Hiroshi commented.

Hiruma, now preoccupied with a new pasttime, has forgotten the lost coffee supply and had lead the boy back to his headquarters. He has been testing the boy's Amefuto knowledge, and every minute he is being astounded more and more.

"**You are familiar with that trick play, I see**" he answered.

**"It's legendary, but no team has ever done it perfectly**", Hiroshi answered, with a big bite of his ice cream cake.

"**Oh**" Hiruma exclaimed in response. The boy's response confirmed his suspicion; "**then you don't know everything, chibi**"

"**Stop calling me that. And what is it that i don't know?**" Hiroshi spat back, clearly annoyed.

Everyone within earshot looked at their direction, afraid of a potentially dangerous situation pending to occur.

But the two, one grown man, and one boy who seemed like his replica, paid them no mind.

"The wishbone is in fact a trick play invented by the man in front of you" Gen answered before his best friend did.

Hiroshi at first looked at him with doubt, then looked at Hiruma with a concealed sort of awe.

"Tch. I'm devising an improved version of that play, old man. If this kid here knows it, then you can bet the enemy knows it" Hiruma commented with disappointment.

"Well, two heads are better than one" and tousled Hiroshi's hair as he went.

"Hiro, you come and sleep now, it's already quite late" Mamori emerged from the other side. Megumi was already fast asleep.

"**Okay mom**" he answered, for the first time during the night without protest.

She kissed him on the forehead and looked as he settled beside his sister.

She sat on the couch where he left.

The two masterminds of their former high school Amefuto team remained silent for almost 10 minutes before Hiruma finally spoke up.

"Have you told them-?"

Silence; hesitation..

"about me?"

"No" Her answer was abrupt.

_Yet another confirmation of my suspicion_, he thought.

"Honestly.. I don't know how to"

She answered, instead of an explanation. Her head was bowed down, but she cannot fool him with that voice that craked with emotion. When she finally looked at him, her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Tch. You're so troublesome. You're supposed to know about these fuckin things"

"Yes. I know. But about them, I - I just - I fail so miserably" she said, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Fuck. Stop that. Pitying yourself's not gonna work."

"I just want you to know that I didn't come here to ask for anything" she added with a defeated voice. "I just want to know if you'd want them to know about you or would you rather not have us in your life. It seems unfair to them and to you... all this.. I'm sorry, Youichi"

"I dont care" he said crossly.

His words drove icicles through her heart. _So he didn't really want them in his life_, Mamori thought.

"I see" she answered softly.

He just looked outside the window, at the starry sky.

"If you want to make this work, Mamori, win this game with me" he said in a low, almost desperate voice.

She suddenly looked at him. _What did he say? "Make this work?"_

He looked so tired that she just wanted to hold him in his arms. It's been a long long time...

But he has always been like this. He'd rather suffer on his own than show his weakness to any body, even to his friends. Which is why she found him hiding in the Devilbats clubroom that night, why the things that happened, did happen, and afterwards, her life was never the same.

"Win this game so I can have my freedom" he said, again, now piercing her with his gaze.

She didn't know what he meant, but she believed him in an instant. His eyes never wavered from hers.

"Then you can finally have me. All of me."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I really need to re-read my ES21.. XD


	14. Battle of The MasterMinds

**A Fear of the Inevitable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 and even though I want to bring the series back, I cannot - and I am left with my weird imagination. Still, the series remains to be the property of its original creators.

Note: I don't care if some think Hiruma was a bit OOC in the last chapter. But I figured, that's what he would do under such circumstances. So, that's it, I guess.. Hope someone liked it at least.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Battle of the Masterminds

It seemed like a dream - what she heard from him. Mamori opened her eyes and saw daylight streaming from a little gap in the plane's window. They've probably already passed several time zones. She can't remember how she drifted off to sleep. There was just too much they had talked about the night before and -

- and an arm, someone else's arm, is embracing her.

This realization was even more overwhelming that the previous night's conversation that she stood up immediately and bumped her head on the overhead compartment. Then she heard someone groan. She looked back at the seat and saw Hiruma's eyes flutter open.

She blushed like a teenage kid. Well, there was no reason for her to feel awkward, they've done more than embracing. Well, only once, but that was definitely more than embracing.

She gingerly sat back down.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked him.

"Hn.. I need my fuckin' coffee" he answered.

He looked adorable in the morning. _Does he always look like this? She tried to imagine what it would be like waking beside him every day.. then stopped herself. There are more pressing matters to think about._

"Okay, I'll get you a cup", she just said. But before she stood up, she saw two pairs of eyes intently examining her and the obvious scene unfolding before the said pairs of eyes.

Hiroshi was eating a cupcake, but it got suspended in the air, from his open mouth, a bite clearly forgotten.

_Oh Dear Heavens! What did they see? _she thought frantically.

"Is he your **boyfrien****d**, mommy?" Megumi finally asked.

"I - er-"

"**Hell, no. I'm not her fuckin boyfriend**" it was Hiruma who answered.

"Youichi.. dont use that kind of language, please" she scolded him weakly.

"**I don't mind the f-words**" Hiroshi said, finally recovering his suspended cupcake bite.

"Then why're you fussing over him?" Megumi asked pointedly, curious.

"**You!**" Hiruma barked and Megumi flinched.

"**Come here!**" he, more softly this time.

"**You too**, chibi" he pointed at Hiroshi.

"**Why would I listen to you?**" he retorted without any care.

"Tch. What trouble. **What're you waiting for, Megumi?**" Hiruma asked.

Megumi jumped at the mention of her name, slowly came up to the devil.

"Youichi, can't we wait until they're ready?" she pleaded to him.

But Megumi has reached them and Hiruma has extended his hand.

Then he gently stroked the little girl's hair.

"You have my eyes" Hiruma said, and took her in his arms into a warm, unexpected embrace.

Hiroshi dropped his cupcake.

"**Fuckin plane staff**!" he shouted, seeing the boy's expression.

He briefly looked at Mamori, but she was as stunned as her son. _Under such circumstance, what the hell should he do aside from bullying someone else?_

"**Yessir?**" two immediately came.

"**Look, my boy has dropped his cupcake. Get him a new one. And get us some fuckin breakfast and some strong coffee!**"

"**Right away sir**"

"Hiro-" Mamori stretched out her arms.

Hiroshi ran away.

* * *

The door slammed. Mamori has been wringing her fingers for the last half hour. Hiroshi has not left the boys room. It's not entirely uncomfortable in there, it's probably bigger than his own room back home. But he hasn't had a proper breakfast and it's already lunchtime. He must be feeling really awful about what happened. She had failed him, betrayed him. She wanted to blame Youichi for doing things so unexpectedly. H_ow does he think can a 5-year old boy handle being introduced to his father who he has not met ever and who he thinks is already dead? An introduction that is not even proper? _But she only has herself to blame.

Then Hiruma asked to be alone with the boy. She almost got a broom to ward him off. But it was pointless. He was right. Their son has got to face the truth sooner or later.

After another 10 minutes, which seemed like forever, Hiruma came out, with a serious look on his face. Then, he was followed by Hiroshi, with arms inside the pockets of his trousers.

"Hiro!" Mamori ran to her son and engulfed him in a big embrace.

"I'm so sorry, mommy's so sorry"

He didnt say anything.

"Kekeke.. you better eat well chibi, you'll need it" Hiruma suddenly teased the boy.

"Youichi, please let off for one moment"

But Hiro immediately went to the table and started eating the breakfast that the plane staff meticulously prepared while they were waiting for him to come out.

_What did he say to him?_ Mamori asked herself. She can't imagine Hiruma threatening his son. _HIS OWN SON!_ She started after him, but he shouted over her impending protest.

"Listen up, fuckin slaves! Let me introduce you to a new team member. His name is Hiruma Hiroshi, he will be a **reserve quarterback**"

Somebody dropped a spoon or two.

"**MY reserve quarterback**. And when he plays, you better not slack of.. or he will give you hell. Kekeke"

Hiroshi smiled faintly, with the same devilish glint in his eye, and Mamori caught it, so he abruptyl turned away. But not before everyone else in the cabin saw it too.

"OH dear.." Kurita trembled.

"It's hell all over again" Yukimitsu groaned.

"And there's two of them now" Juumonji commented.

"Yow! This is fun! Welcome to the team **Hiruma Junior**!" Mizumachi exclaimed while everyone looked at him like he has just been marked with a curse.

Mamori looked at the father of her twins and said with obvious indignation "Youichi... what have you done?" Minus the broom (which is just too unclassy to be found in such a place) and the guns (for obvious safety reasons), they were back to being their old selves again. Except that this time, beyond anyone's wild imagination, they're fighting over their son.

His only answer was another one of his devilish smirks.

It was Hiroshi who gave told her of what really happened inside.

"We just made a deal mom. I'd be his reserve quarterback - but strictly off field. I'll just make the plays and he'll execute them. We'll do it every other offensive run" then he took a bite off his sandwich.

"Look, he even taught me your sign language" he added, demonstrating his newfound skill with a flourish.

"And what does he get in return for this?" Mamori glared back at Hiruma who just ignored her.

"Oh, nothing big" Hiroshi answered in between bites.

"I just need to call him 'Dad'".

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I'd really love to see Hiruma being a Dad. And the story doesn't highlight his relationship with the other twin, Megumi. I still have something sweet and warm tucked in my brain somewhere for those two. I love this family! Kekeke


	15. And Realization Dawns

**A Fear of the Inevitable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Note: BOLD text are ENGLISH. ITALICS are THOUGHTS. NORMAL text are JAPANESE (imaginary).

Shout Out: To all readers and reviewers, Arigattou Gozaimasu! I've been struggling with clinical depression for almost a month now and the only things that cheer me up are writing this fanfic and receiving warm reviews from you. Please know that you have saved me (from myself). I am very much grateful.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **And Realization Dawns

After 16 hours in the air, the private jet of the multi-billionaire owner of FBL Enterpresis finally landed at the New York Airport, carrying a team without a name.

Some of its passengers have never been to America, ever, in their whole lives. Those who have had the good fortune to join an international event, and those with status of celebrities, were easily able to adjust. Those without VISA, miraculously, were able to acquire them, as courtesy to the owner/ captain of the team who has efficiently "pulled" the right strings in the American and Japanese embassies. So much so, that a small contingent of immigration agents warmly welcomed them as they landed on American soil.

The team debarked on a private landing area and was immediately ushered to a especially reserved lobby, where a staff of 12 were waiting to serve food and refreshments. Here, they will also have their first tactical meeting, as they have very limited time until the game.

The last to leave the plane, was Youichi himself, carrying a pretty little girl in pigtails, in one arm. Beside him, a boy with blue-black hair walked holding a ball in his hand and a bored expression on his face. True to his personality in the country that has been his second home, he avoided bringing the guns. They have been carefully locked away, to be directly transferred to their new temporary headquarters in the penthouse suite of a 5-star hotel in Manhattan. Besides, he dared not entrust to his lovely manager the devil's laptop, as she has remained still, a person with only analog skills. So she just walked beside him, carrying a small handbag filled with books and pads of paper for the kids, and her own Manager's notebook for immediate notes and tasks.

Robin trailed behind the group, carrying his enormous suitcase containing whatever it is that he always carry with him (assistant stuff).

* * *

"This airport is so big- Max" Monta whispered.

"You've been to America before, right?" Sakuraba, who was walking beside him, asked.

"Yes, but not around these parts. I think that was Las Vegas, when we finished our Death March" Monta answered, reminiscing his high school Amefuto days with the Devilbats.

"Oh, that's in Nevada, near the desert. You're right. It's quite a long way from New York" sakuraba agreed, smiling at him with his incandescent aura.

Then Shin put his arms on Sakuraba's shoulder, unexpectedly.

"Shin! Wh- wh- what are you doing?" the blond man stammered.

"I'd like to have a vacation here once this game is finished" the taller man said stoically.

"Er- sure, sure- but don't you think it's awkward putting your arm around me like this?" he implored.

"Why?" Shin asked, always slow in such obvious stuff.

"Er-because we're in a public place and well, our teammates may find out- about US" the Japanese model said weakly, eyeing their teammates around, especially Monta, who, fortunately has struck a conversation with Yamato.

"Is there a problem if they find out?" Shin asked again, confusion evident on his face.

"No. Well, it depends."

_Probably, for Anezaki-san, that would be okay, because she's nice and she's a woman. But as for the men on the team, they'd probably make fun of him and Shin. And who knows what tactic Hiruma-san will think of when he finds out they're living together. Sakuraba was actually a bit surprised that the devil has not made his presence known in their personal lives.  
_

"I thought people here in America are liberal-minded" it was a statement more than a question. Shin seemed disappointed.

"Yes, well. They are. But I think it's better if we just keep our er-relationship just between the two of us" he whispered to his partner again.

"Hey, Sakuraba-san, Shin-san" Yukimitsu greeted them, catching Sakuraba off-guard, who was thankful that Shin has already removed his hand from it's perch on his shoulder.

"Hello, Yukimitsu-san.." He was going to explain why Shin was holding him but then he saw Yukimitsu holding a photograph.

"Who is that?"

"She's my wife, Saaya. She works in the laboratory at the university, taking up her Ph. D." Deimon's former wide receiver answered.

"Oh. That's too bad. You miss her right?" Sakuraba asked, again, thankful that any personal intrusion into his and Shin's life was avoided.

"Yes. Terribly. You're lucky, you have Shin-san with you" the other man answered.

"Ahaha.. Yes. Er-what?"

"Hey, is that Rikku-kun? I'm going to greet him. See you both" he waved as he went away.

Sakuraba was left speechless. _How many of them already know? Was it possible that Anezaki-san already told everyone? Or maybe her friends from the former Deimon team?_

"You should not worry too much, you know" Shin said, as if reading his thoughts. Sakuraba looked at him. Shin barely returned his gaze, but he has conveyed enough. Somehow, this allayed Sakuraba's worries.

* * *

"Sena! Suzuna!" Rikku greeted them.

"Rikku, it's been quite some time" Sena greeted as he grabbed his old friend's outstretched hand.

"We heard you went to the Bahamas" Suzuna commented, with a pout. "How come we never went abroad for our honeymoon?" she asked her husband.

"Ah-haha" was just his reply.

"Hey Suzu, give him a break. I only hitched a ride with a friend. The trip was paid for by my sponsors in the league" Rikku explained, seeing his friend's discomfort.

"And how come Sena never gets anything like that. He's also famous like you" she added.

"Suzu.." Sena trailed off.

"Rikku-kun!" Kurita bounced towards them, catching the smaller guy in a bone-crunching embrace. Despite his level of speed, Rikku didn't have time to run away and had to endure.

After a full minute, the big man finally let go, and Rikku thought he couldn't feel his limbs any more. And then the rest of the former Deimon Devilbats members greeted him. Shien tipped his hat towards him, while Tetsuma bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"Rikku!" Mamori screamed.

"Mamori-nee-chan" he greeted, almost ran into her arms, but then he saw who she was with.

The bubble gum popped. It was popped by the little girl he was holding and then the little girl giggled. She looked like their Mamo-nee. Then he spotted the boy, who looked like the man, and who was chewing a bubble gum of his own.

"Oh, you haven't met the twins!" Mamori exclaimed.

"This is Megumi and this is Hiroshi" she introduced.

Rikku couldn't believe his eyes. "You two got married?" he asked.

"Er- well, no. Not really. It's a long story, but we'll find time to catch up OK?"

"You don't have to explain fuckin' nonsense, Damn Manager. I was the one who called this pipsqueak here" he pointed at Rikku.

"I figured it was you. I never thought, after all these years... But all the secrecy and whatnots, I knew it had to be you" Rikku answered.

"You're Rikku Kaitani" Hiroshi said. "I just thought about a good play you can use" he added.

"Haha.. Hiro is our reserve quarterback" Mamori explained cheerily.

"Woah. That's crazy" the younger man exclaimed, but the boy didn't so much as blink an eye.

"Oh well, what can you expect from the offsprings of the 2 brains of Deimon Devilbats, ne?"

"Ehem- Sir, I think we should move on. The holding area has been prepared for your briefing" Robin interrupted the min-reunion.

"Fuckin brats! you heard my Damn Assistant. Go inside or I'll blow your asses off. Kekeke"

Mamori just shook her head in exasperation.

_Some things just never change_, she thought.

* * *

They were about to enter their especially - reserved holding area when a blond haired woman, with two burly body guards trailing behind, went out to greet them.

She flashed a toothy grin and said "**I welcome you all to the land of promise**", as she bowed theatrically. And then she went directly to their Team Captain.

Robin looked like a rabid dog about to attack. But his boss, just stood there as if nothing's amiss.

Antonia Harvey looked at her husband-to-be and to the little girl he was holding.

**"Yoichi, darling, you brought me a toy to play with!" **she exclaimed, her chest bobbing up and down.

**"Oooh.. so cute" **she reached out to touch Megumi's cheek, much to the little girl's obvious disgust.

**"Hey, don't touch my sister, lady"** a small but authoritative voice shouted.

**"Ooohhh, and there's two of them!"** she exclaimed and kneeled down to face Hiroshi at eye level. **"Don't worry little darling.. I'll play with you too"** then she pinched his cheek. Hiroshi struggled to be freed from her scary tentacles.

**"I was hoping you'd bring players not playmates, Yoichi, darling" **she said looking around, as if looking for some scary giants.

**"You're looking at our Team"** Mamori said, without much inflection but with obvious dislike of the other woman.

**"And who are you, dear? The cheerleader? ahaha" **Antonia inquired mockingly.

**"No. That's me! She's the Damn Manager"** Suzuna interjected with cheer.

**"Oh really? THIS is your team?" **she asked Hiruma looking around. **"And THIS is your Manager?" **she asked, looking pointedly at Mamori.

**"What do you fuckin' expect, Princess? Unlike you, I have no use for fuckin' muscle and brawns" **the Devil Quarterback answered with his maniacal grin.**  
**

Antonia's synthetic eyebrows curled up. **"Oh, I see. Well, I just hope you will not forget the price of losing, my darling"**. Then she slowly walked towards him.

**"For if you and your team lose-"  
**

**"You. Will. Be. Mine." **she said, pointing her finger at his firm chest.

**"He's not yours! He's my dad. And he loves only my mom!" **Megumi suddenly screamed on the verge of tears and holding her arms around her father's neck.

Hiruma's ferocious grin turned to an icy stare and then to unconcealed fury.

**"You"**

"**DID not just do that, Fuckin Princess"  
**

**"No one dare touch my children, you understand?" **he spat with such venom that even Antonia flinched.

The blond hag retreated back a step, not expecting this unfamiliar tone directed at her by her 'darling Yoichi'.

**"You cannot be serious"** she said, her eyes wide, her face livid. **"You do not have children. I hate children!"  
**

**"Well, who cares about you?" **Mamori, her eyes also filled with cold fury, having witnessed her children being bullied by a strange old woman, answered.

**"We are here to win this game. Because you have no right whatsoever to take and own any one. Not Youichi, not my kids, not anyone"** she said coldly.

**"And besides, he is mine. He was mine before you even met him. And he's the father of my children"** she added as she moved in front of Hiruma, blocking him and the children from Antonia's reach.

The other woman gritted her teeth. Her nostrils flared.

Then she sort of calmed down a bit and turned away.

**"You can say whatever you want, dear. But a bet is a bet. And I, Antonia Harvey, will win this game. And I, will be Mrs. Hiruma"** she glanced back as she said this and then flipped her hair. Then she strutted away, hips swaying as she went.

_Hiruma was not able to completely conceal being dumbfounded. Sure, he'd seen Mamori fighting with righteous indignation, but never like this. And never with another woman. And never because of him. What was it she said? 'He (Hiruma) is mine.' He felt shivers down his spine when she said that. Somehow, he didn't mind much being owned, if it was her. And for the first time in months, he felt that everything will be all right.  
_

**"She's a real bitch. How'd you end up knowing her dad?"** Hiroshi asked, wiping away the look of incredulity from his father's face.

**"She's not nice. Is it true daddy? Is she really gonna take you away?" **Megumi cried, with eyes as round as pebbles.

**"Tch. I'd give her hell before that happens." **he just answered and stroked her hair.

**"I can take her down on my own" **Hiroshi said, matter-of-fact, as if he'd been playing as a quarterback his whole life.

**"No. We will defeat her as a team. We will take her down-"  
**

**"-as a family" **she looked at Hiruma.

He stared at he for a few moments, then "Kekekeke"

"Right on the money, Damn Manager."

**"Yay! Let's win! win! win!" "Go! Go! Go! Japan Superstars!"  
**

Suzuna cheered, something she came up with at the spur of the moment.

"Eh-? **Japan Superstars?** Is that gonna be our name?" Mizumachi asked.

"I don't think that's smart" Kotaro commented while furiously combing his windswept hair (as always).

"It does have a nice ring to it" Kuroki commented.

**"Japan Superstars"** Kurita shouted with delight.

**"Yes! Japan Superstars!" **Sena and Rikku added with glee.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Somehow, the devil got a hold of an armament. This effectively stopped all the commotion.

"Fuckin brats! You're forgetting who owns this fuckin' team!"

"Er- Hiruma. What would you like to name us?" Kurita asked earnestly.

The Devil Quarterback's right eyebrow rose up. And then he looked at his daughter, who, unexpectedly, is holding the big rifle in two hands.

Mamori gasped. But before she can take away the firearm from her daugther, Megumi said:

"Hmm.. I like **CreamPuffs**!" she answered with delight.

**"Japan Cr-Creampuffs?" **Monta asked directly.

"Uh-huh" the little girl nodded.

**"Oh hell no!"** Agon shouted.

**"Easy, easy, darling"** his wife tried to calm him down.

"I'm not gonna play with a team named after a- after a Japanese pastry! Are you fuckin' morons?" he added, almost running amok.

"Che. Then it's settled. That's our name" Hiruma just answered with scoff, as he turned away.

"Let's go, Damn Manager" he said curtly.

**"YaY! Japan Japan Japan CreamPuffs!"**  
**"Go Go Go CreamPuffs"**  
**"I love Creeeeam-Puffs!"  
**

"Well, it does have a unique sound" Shien Mushanokoji commented, reminded of his little daughter who likes creampuffs as well, as they all walked towards their temporary headquarters.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I was only able to taste creampuffs January 2010. They do taste good. But the ones you can buy here in the Phils are packaged into boxes and found in supermarkets. I'd really love to taste a fresh one you can buy from a bakery.

Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but Hiruma is turned on when Mamori mentions "owning him". He sort of likes it. Hehehe

I wanted to put a little Shin X Sakuraba thing in this chapter. And please expect a lot more from these two as well (the Yaoi fangirl inside me wants to scream 'YAY!' when I try to imagine them together).

The next chapters will have more from the actual team and their preparation for the game, but I will, of course, insert a chapter or two about the relationships of the characters within the story. Expect, as well, additional characters who will try to come back in the later chapters. I fear, this will just go on and on and on and on...


	16. OH How dastardly they come

**A Fear of the Inevitable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Note: BOLD text are ENGLISH. ITALICS are THOUGHTS. NORMAL text are JAPANESE (imaginary).

* * *

**Chapter 16: **OH How Dastardly they come

Arrogance defines Kongo Agon. That, and self-awareness. No athlete will survive and emerge victorous based only on guts and stregth. Even a genius like himself, won't stand a chance in a world where only geniuses thrive. When he joined the NFL, he thought he would coast through his training towards a highlighted career, in a breeze, like what he did in Japan. How very wrong, he was. These amateur punks do not know what kind of hell he had gone through. Before he reached this peak in his career, he'd probably seen and felt the worst that the sport can throw at him.

That is why he believes that this match will not be easy. With the NFL season finished, he can bet that all the good players must have joined the blond hag's team. Their prices aren't cheap. The other team have probably offered him more than the others, given his fame and status. But in a game where money can be counted on, he knew of more than a few who would surely grab such an offer. And of course, coupled with a chance to crush a no-name team from an Asian country, headed by a billionaire businessman who probably doesn't have a freakin' idea of how the game is played.

Kongo Agon grinned to himself. His wife, sitting comfortably beside him - poised and proper- if not only as vicious as himself, would have fled the room seeing his menacing countenance. But she just sat there, chanting in her brain or meditating over some airhead thing. They were perfect for each other.

So Kongo Agon just grinned to himself as the rest of the team settled down around him. He grinned because if there was anyone that matches both his arrogance and his self-awareness, that would be no one else but Hiruma Youichi. The devil was why he chose to be on this side, rather than on the other. He not just want to see the trash play; he longed to be part of his plays. And he wanted to show those NFL bastards that he, Kongo Agon, can take them all, even if he only has these trashes on his side.

Robin had set-up the projector. As he played the contents of his research, the rest of the team settled in comfortable chairs and was served coffee and juice and snacks by the efficient and professional staff.

**"Ehem - may I have everyone's attention please!" **he shouted over the clink of glasses and expensive silverware.

**"I would like to welcome you all to America. Shortly, we will be transported to our hotel where we will stay for the duration of this er- game" **he explained.

**"Of course, you have met our vicious, vile, and good for nothing, evil, witch-looking-" **he muttered loudly, showing more emotion than he has ever shown before.

**"Robin!" **his boss spat.

**"hag of an opponent!"** Robin continued.

He did not stop until his boss fired a few rounds at the ceiling.

**"Get on with the fuckin' briefing"** the devil shouted.

**"O- of course , Sir, right away sir.." **he stuttered.

**"As I was saying- you have met the old hag Antonia Harvey, who threatened the freedom and fortune of and FBL Enterprises. But who you have not met are the members of her team"**

**"so, may I introduce you to the team assembled to specifically crush and the rest of you" **he finished, clicking a key on his laptop, flashing the profiles of more than 20 players.

He had put the last statement so bluntly that the rest of the team was not able to react.

As the faces and profiles of the other team's members were flashed, Robin rattled of their names and statistics, while all the people in the room listened with rapt attention.

"What does **'ex-convict' **mean?" Suzuna whispered to Rikku, who sat beside her, with his arms at the back of his neck.

"It means he's been incarcerated before" Rikkun answered nonchalantly.

"Eh?"

"It means he's been to jail" Sena murmured.

"what? He's a criminal?" Suzuna whispered, loudly, this time.

"Ehem" Robin castrated her, with a stern look.

"He WAS a criminal, some time ago" Rikku corrected.

"But.. how can they play?"

"Well, in this game, there are no guidelines on who can and cannot play" Yukimitsu was the one who answered her, as he has been listening to their conversation.

"Right. It's just a game born of a bet between two scary people" Sena added, eyeing their Team Captain, who was, unexpectedly, playing with his daughter, showing her how to insert the cartridge into his choice firearm.

"They all look sccaaarry" Kurita commented, his big cake slice, forgotten.

"Scary-MAX" Monta whispered. "That guy stands 7 feet and 2 inches and - and he has assaulted 6 referrees in 2 years"

"He doesn't play in any league any more, he's already banned" Akaba added.

"They don't look so smart, ne, Akaba?" Kotaro asked his former teammate.

"They don't need to be smart" Taka commented, his eyes closed. He even looked bored.

"You're not even a little bit scared?" Monta asked the white-haired man.

"I'm only interested in fighting a receiver that can match my talents. If they have such on their team, then I am honored to play" he answered calmly, opened his eyes and looked at Monta squarely.

The shorter receiver looked back at the screen. "You're right, Taka-san. This is still a game. And we've fought bigger men, anyway" he said with new found resolve.

Taka sighed. He wished all people are as gullible as this monkey-brat. Of course he's a bit worried. The other team's players looked coarse and he'd bet they can be as brutal. But, though he is as fair as he is, as refined as the most refined, he simply cannot back down from this challenge. He looked at Monta again, remembered his triumphs against this small man and also remembered his crushing defeat. He has yet to prove he is the best. And now, this is his chance.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Mamori listened attentively, taking notes every so often, trusting that Youichi will not accidentally fire than damn AK-47 and scare / injure / maim their daughter (well, if he's equally good at anything other than American Football, that would be in handling armaments). As expected, Antonia Harvey saved the very best for her team. She assembled probably the strongest, if not the most notorious players, from the various amateur and professional leagues. She does not fear for Hiruma, nor for the team. She trust enough in their knowledge and capabilities to overcome any opponent. She fear, however, for her children, who do not deserve to be exposed to a game that is sure to be a demonstration of brutality, more than sportsmanship. They are just too young. But well, they probably think at the level of young adults and are probably smarter than her and their father combined. Still, she has not prepared them for this.

She looked at Megumi, intently re-inserting the cartridge, as demonstrated by her father a few moments ago, then at Hiroshi who is studying the contents of the Devil's laptop a few feet away from her (Wait! What is he looking at in there? a part of her brain panicked). And more than ever, she is determined to win this game. They have to win so that her family can be whole at last, because this is something they just have to get over with. On a lighter note, she thought, they are all together, and she has never seen the twins so happy and content. I'll be damned if I let you destroy this, Antonia Harvey, she said to herself, and went back to taking her notes.

**"And that is all, gentlemen"** Robin finished, shutting off his laptop, **"- and ladies" **looking at Mamori and Gen's wife.

Then Gen Takekura raised a hand.

**"Er- yes Sir?"**

**"When is the game?" **the former kicker of Deimon asked.

**"Oh, that-" **Robin started answering, but was interrupted by the ceiling rattling.

"The game is tomorrow, fuckin, old man" Hiruma answered in his assistant's behalf.

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"HuuuuuuuHhh?"

(Apparently, the Huh-Huh brothers are still the Huh-Huh brothers)

"Tomorrow? But we haven't had practice" Kurita said, his eyes full of concern.

"Fuckin fatty! Are you a professional or what?" he spat, pointing his rifle at his bestfriend.

"But Hiruma- we haven't played together for years" Kurita answered.

The Devil Quarterback smirked and looked at the other Quarterback of the team, who was just sitting in a corner, almost asleep.

Shien "The Kid" Mushanokoji just tipped his hat towards his counterpart, signaling that all is well with him and that he can handle a game as near and pending as this one.

"If this is so, may I suggest that we go directly to the field and practice a few plays while the sun is still up" Yamato added.

"I agree" said Shin.

"Kekeke.. you fuckin' brats asked for it.. Get your asses off those fuckin chairs!" he shouted, finally blowing of a portion of the ceiling.

They all filed out of the room into waiting SUVs (limousines are old school). As their vehicles rolled out of the airport parking lot, their eyes looked towards the midday sun. Despite the seemingly tough opponents and the value of what is at stake, and their personal intentions and ambitions on the line, an aura of palpable excitement can be felt. Through it all, a game is still a game. And they are but players who live for it.

* * *

The phone rang 20 times. There was no butler to pick it up. Antonia Harvey has locked herself in her room. It was more like a suite. She lived in one of Manhattan's plush condominium buidings. This one was owned by her father. Now, FBL Enterprises owns it, Hiruma basically owns the whole building. They let her do anything she wants. She can bring anyone she likes. Most of them are men of shady reputations. None of them lasted. She was just too much. Except for her darling Yoichi, who did not even give her a second glance. She had always felt he merely tolerated her because she was, after all, her father's daughter. But she'd never thought their relationship would ever cross that line. The Hiruma Yoichi she saw earlier was someone she never knew - protective, serious, caring. She saw underneath his vicious devilish facade, a man who has found his purpose, and will fight to the death to protect it.

But she is equally as vicious and devilish. And her purpose is to be his spouse, to rule her father's empire, to be worshipped and adored by allies and enemies alike.

Her destiny rests on this game and she will win it.

**"Hello?" **she said into the receiver with her deep sultry voice.

**"Hello, Marco, darling"** she exclaimed.

**"I just thought you'd be interested to play a game and meet your old friends"** she answered.

**"I will wait for you, Marco, darling. Tomorrow is the day"**

**"And don't forget to bring your pet.. what's his name again?"**

**"Ahaha.. yes, darling, whatever you say.. Bye.."**

CLICK

She smiled. She cannot wait for tomorrow. She cannot wait to crush Hiruma's pride and look into his eyes as he kneels down before her in defeat.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Been a while since I updated. Since the next few chapters will be about the actual game, me and my brain need lots of time and concentration. So I probably won't be able to update as frequently as before. Whichever way, I will finish this story during this lifetime. hahah


End file.
